Take The Place
by Dr. Nick
Summary: The Super Smash Brothers can't stand getting beat up and embarrased in FanFics in addition to their normal games, so they decide to show a large group of FanFic writers just how hard it to be Super Smash Brothers, and then some! *Finished, 12 chs. total*
1. Let's Begin, Shall We?

"Ah, God, my back..." Complained Falco as he plopped himself onto a couch. "I can't believe it, there's about a thousand FanFictions of us, all of them including us having our butts kicked!"  
  
"Actually there's only 223, and then some more..." Corrected Ness. He played with his yo-yo a bit as he spoke. "But we still need a break. I hate having to fight more than we already have to in this damned game! It's not fair, I'm just a kid!"  
  
"You guys think you have problems?" Marth walked up and had a seat on the couch by Ness and Falco. "This Dr. Nick guy is writing a Fic where I get my butt kicked in more 51 sequences! My body hurts too much, and he only wrote two chapters. That sure doesn't sound like any doctor I want to go to! Thank God for that hiatus..."  
  
"Well, I was forced to SING by im2cool! Too cool indeed..." Roy grumbled loudly.  
  
"Well, I got the crap beaten out of my by Bowser in the so-called Master Gamer's tournament FanFiction!" Donkey Kong roared, stomping up. "It hurt like hell! Well, I say enough is enough! Let's go see the Master Hand!"   
  
"Yeah, that sounds good"  
  
"I'm game"  
  
"Good idea, D.K"  
  
And so, about twenty minutes later, Dr. Mario, Mario, Luigi, Peach, Bowser, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Captain Falcon, Ganondorf, Fox, Falco, Ness, Kirby, Popo, Nana, Samus, Link, Young Link, Zelda, Pichu, Pikachu, Jigglypuff, Mewtwo, Marth, Roy, Mr. Game and Watch were all outside the Master Hand's castle. Ness wrung the door bell.  
  
"Can I help you?" A butler-like person stepped out into the driveway and spoke in a fancy, English accent.  
  
"We're here to see the Master Hand" Demanded Marth, moving his way up to the top of the group.   
  
"And you are?"  
  
"Uh..." Marth tried to think of a way to describe everyone other than saying twenty-six names. But fortunatley, well, for everyone else, in Marth's case it was unfortunately the carefree Roy spoke up for him.  
  
"We're a big, unruly mob!" He said with a smile, raising one hand with a closed fist.  
  
"We're a big unruly mob!" Everyone except for Marth and Roy sang in a Broadway-like tone, doing the same motion as Roy did.  
  
"And you were sent by?"  
  
"A big, huge, disgusting collection of crusted scabs!" Roy added with the same smile.  
  
"A big, huge disgusting collection!" Sang everyone else in the same Broadway way, stretching out their arms.  
  
"Yeah...no. Just let us in!" Marth held out his sword to the Butler's face angrily. "Or face Falchion!"  
  
"Is Falchion some kind of stuffed novelty toy, sir?"  
  
"That's it, I've had enough!" Captain Falcon moved to the front of the group and grabbed the butler by his shirt. "You are going to let us in and you are gonna like it!"  
  
"Not without an appointment, sir"  
  
"GRRR" All that could be heard the next moment were the sounds of punches, kicks and poundings of Captain Falcon giving the guy a beating. It only seemed to last a few minutes. Captain Falcon laid the guy against the wall.  
  
"Enjoy your stay...uh" The beat-up butler fell to the ground with a thud. "Ouch"  
  
"Master Hand, we'd like to go on a hiatus for a few days" Luigi told the hand as soon enough the twenty-six of them were in the Master Hand's big, oval office-like office.  
  
"What's the reason, Luigi?"  
  
"Well, you make us fight a whole lot, we work like mules for you!" Link moved over to the desk. "And on top of that, there's more than 200 FanFictions of us fighting, I'm tired of us getting our butts kicked, everyone thinks that's what we're made for!"  
  
"Yeah" Agreed Popo. "And then we have to get put in romance Fics too. Some sicko named Houou made me marry my own sister!"  
  
"I can't say I actually disliked that..." Nana said slyly, but she quickly went to the anger which everyone else had. "But it's wrong!"   
  
"Pika pi pikachu!" Pikachu angrily squabbled, stamping his foot. (He portrayed me as gay!)  
  
"Dr. Nick made me seem stupid, in his stupid story I lost to a Ham Sandwich! I'm not that stupid! Hey, did you know my name is Peach...ooh, you're wearing a green hat, Elfy! I never noticed that!"  
  
"Don't touch my hat" Young Link backed away from Peach as she tried to snatch his had. "And my name isn't Elfy, it's Young Link, or Y.L. I'm not an elf. Anyway, what gives him the right to say that I'd be attracted to Cardcaptor Sakura?"  
  
"im2cool put me in a boyband to be made fun of!" Ganondorf stamped his foot on the ground. "That wasn't fair, I'm the King of Evil!"  
  
"She called me a pip-squeak!" Added Ness.  
  
"Ladies, gentlemen, calm down" The Master Hand replied. "I have a better solution than a hiatus...much better. I'm going to make them feel the pain they put you through and they can see how it feels! I get beat up so much, too..."  
  
"And a hiatus?" Yoshi added.  
  
"Yes, you can have a hiatus too" The Master Hand replied, annoyed. Everyone cheered at this, while the Master Hand chuckled evilly. "Now, who are the ones we have to get?"  
  
"Well..." Marth started. "I'd like to make the first suggestion, and say that we get Dr. Nick, and make him see how hard it is to complete 51 Events"  
  
A teenager of about fourteen was sitting in a swivel chair in a room, that was filled with memorabilia of Pokémon, Star Fox and other games all in his room. There was an indigo GameCube on his dresser. He reached out a hand to press the white button, making an orange light go on.  
  
The teen had black hair that was kind of tall. He was wearing a white shirt and blue jeans, along with black boots. He was a little plump, not that much, though. He had a grin on his face as he picked up the GameCube controller. "Time for another session of kicking Kirby's butt"  
  
"Hello, Dr. Nick" Came a voice from the GameCube. The normal mini-movie didn't come, instead was Mario in front of the screen.  
  
"Ooh, special effects...hey wait, how did you know my pen name?"  
  
"Oh, we know. We all know. And we intend to make you pay for what you've done to us!" Mario put his hands on the screen, and strangely sparks started to come up on the screen, and around the GameCube. "Take one last look around, cause you're done with the real world"  
  
"Hey, I got the popcorn, let's pl--WHAT IN THE HELL?!" Another young man entered, and dropped a bowl of popcorn which was in his hand. He was about Dr. Nick's age, maybe a year younger. He had short brown hair which matched his brown eyes. He had a pair of glasses, but not the kind that makes a person look dorky. He was also pretty skinny, kind of like with Roy. He was wearing a green T-shirt and black jeans along with a pair of black-and-white sneakers.  
  
The GameCube was letting out the electricity which was sparking out of Mario's hands. It made it's way up through the controller now and was sparking at Dr. Nick's hands.   
  
"ANDY, PULL OUT THE CONTROLLERS AND TURN OF THE CUBE!" He yelled, as it was probably the only way he could be heard over the screaming electricity. The one named Andy reached for the controllers, but he too was hit by the electricity. And soon the two of them were overcome by the electricity, until it seemed to make them just vanish...vanish into thin air.  
  
The two of them landed at a room which looked an awful lot like...Final Destination. The two of them lay on their stomachs after hitting the ground hard.  
  
"Whoa...that was nuts" Andy said as he stood up, shaking his head.  
  
"Hello, Dr. Nick and friend" Marth stood grinning in front of the two of them. "You were the first of the chosen...FanFic writers we've brought here. For making me your guinea pig, you're going to be ours. And who is this?"  
  
"This is Andy...a fellow gamer" Dr. Nick got to his feet, brushing some dust off him as Andy did the same.   
  
"Wait, if he's calling everyone by pen names, I want one too..." Andy thought for a second before concluding on something. "I'll be Platinum K"  
  
"Very well, Dr. Nick and Platinum K" Marth planted his sword down and looked angrily at them. The pure anger in his eyes said it all. "You two are first, but many more are too come. The one who hates them most will be there to greet them"  
  
"But...why would you hate me, Marth?" Asked Dr. Nick, walking over towards the swordsman. He stood only a bit shorter than he did. "I made you look like a hero!"  
  
"You also made me get my butt kicked from here to Ostia until it wasn't even funny anymore!"  
  
"With you guys saying 'butt kicked' so much, that isn't funny anymore" Dr. Nick added.  
  
"Shut up. Wait, if you're Dr. Nick, how come you're only fourteen?"  
  
"I'm not a real doctor...I just like the name of it. Now, what are you going to do to us?"  
  
"I'll decide later, but please wait for your company. Ta ta" Marth smiled menacingly as the Master Hand floated of above. He snatched both teenagers up in his hand and flew down, down below Final Destination. He dropped them in a room, awfully like a prison cell, but with luxury. There were several rooms that could be seen from above. The main room had four beds, two bunk beds actually, but there were two separate bathrooms and a kitchen. The kitchen had a refrigerator and a table. I know, this isn't luxury, but when it comes to prison, it was.  
  
"Well, looks like we're stuck here, Will" Andy began to explore, looking into the kitchen first. "Well, we lost our popcorn, so let's go raid the fridge"  
  
"Fine, but remember, we're here as FanFic writers and Gamers both, so I'm Dr. Nick, not Will, and you're Platinum K, not Andy. We can't take too much, though, Marth said there's more people on the way"  
  
"I told you that FanFic writing was evil...like Dilbert newspaper comics" And so the two of them went into the kitchen to find something eat.  
  
  
"So boring...I think I'll get to the old GameCube" An eighteen year old girl went into her room to play her own indigo GameCube. She had chestnut brown hair which went down to her shoulders. She was wearing typical teenager's clothes; a red sweater, blue jeans and white sneakers. She sat down on her bed after clicking the console on. After the GameCube intro played, it was Mario's image that appeared.  
  
"Well, well, well, if it isn't Savannah, or Pokona is it?"  
  
"My pen name's Akie now...wait, that's not supposed to happen! Video games can't talk, and I had Pikmin in the Cube! What's going on here? Dean, are you messing with my GameCube again?"  
  
"Time you joined our other little friends...I see you're a bit older than they are, older than I expected you to be" Mario cackled.  
  
"But how can you...hey, I'm eighteen, I'm not old!" Akie stood up and reached out to turn the GameCube off, but the shocks hit her. She screamed out as they overtook her body as they did the GameCube. Akie couldn't help but fall to her knees as in an instant she vanished from her room and into the depths of Final Destination.  
  
"How good to see you again" Mario was standing there, right in front of Akie. She lay face-down on the floor, just getting up.  
  
"What did you do, Mario? And what do you want with me?"  
  
"You were brought here by us, because we can't stand you stinking FanFic writers" Mario walked over towards Akie, a look of anger in his face, although he had a grin. "You're the second of our aim, and we're going to make you feel our pain. The one who hates you most will appear to each of you and make it worse...or at least try"  
  
"What did I ever do to you, tiny?"  
  
"You made fun of my weight, and I DON'T OVEREAT! Hey, are you going to eat that candy bar I see in your pocket?"  
  
"Yes, fatty" Akie stomped Mario's foot as hard as she could. The plumber howled in pain and jumped back a few steps, but this was short-lived. The Master Hand swooped down from above to grab Akie, and bring her down. "Let me go you freak!" Akie tried to break Master Hand's grip, but he wouldn't let go.  
  
"Oh quiet, you. You're just making it worse on yourself" The Master Hand dropped Akie with a loud thud onto the floor of the luxury jail cell.  
  
"Hey, I heard something" Platinum K looked over into the main room. His eyes widened immediatley as he went back into the kitchen fully. "Oh my God he brought someone else! It's a girl!"  
  
"A girl, huh?" Dr. Nick grinned a bit. "Well, maybe I should introduce myself"  
  
"Nah, she looks older than you, and taller too. Well, we have to find out who she is" Platinum K walked over into the main room and looked to Akie as she straightened herself up against the bunk-bed. "Hi"  
  
"You mean...I'm not the only one?" Akie blinked. "Thank God, I'm not going crazy. Who are you?"   
  
"The name's Andy, but call me Platinum K., since Dr. Nick over there insist we call each other by pen na--"  
  
"Dr. Nick is there?!" Akie exclaimed loudly. "I should've thought so, with all of those Super Smash Brothers Fics he always writes. Anyway, I'm Akie"  
  
"Akie, huh?" Dr. Nick entered the place as well. "Nice to meet you...can't say I've heard of you before..."  
  
"You might remember me as Pokona...but your Fics are great!" Akie didn't seem to excited though.   
  
"Thanks, yours about the barbecue was funny..."  
  
"Yeah, I agree" Platinum K added.  
  
"I just hope we'd be able to get out of here...someway" Akie looked up, but all that was there was the illuminated bottom of Final Destination. "Well, we'll have to cope, somehow, someway. Well, who else do you think is gonna come?"  
  
"Well, since we're most likely gonna suffer I hope that the next person that comes is..."  
  
"YAAAAH!" Came a voice. With a huge thud a guy stood up. He was an average looking guy, wearing blue pants and a red shirt. "Hi, I'm BlackMage13, and for some reason Pikachu hates me. Did you read my Fic about the Mansion of Doom?"  
  
"Yeeeeesss..." Dr. Nick and Platinum K replied in unison.  
  
"Did you like it?"  
  
"Noooooo..." Dr. Nick and Platinum K, who were both Pokéfans, replied in unison once more. BlackMage13 sweatdropped, but Dr. Nick continued. "We won't give you a beating...now. We're stuck here, so there's no point in fighting, we have to work together to find a way out. There's only four beds, so we're probably the only ones stuck here"  
  
"I don't think so" The four of them looked out what appeared to be the top of it. The huge Giga Bowser was standing there, towering over the roof with his massive height. "There's a lot more people coming, and there's more rooms throughout this place. You four only the beginning of this whole thing!" Giga Bowser laughed evilly while all the others looked up at him with anger and disgust.  
________________________________________  
Everyone else who agreed to be in this Fic will be in the next chapter, guaranteed! I promise! 


	2. More Additions

"Just the beginning...how could they do this to us?" Akie was sitting on the bottom bunk of the left bed, a saddened expression on her face. "Just because we like to write about Super Smash Brothers they're going to do this to us..."  
  
"I never knew anything actually happened to them when we wrote FanFictions..." BlackMage13 told them from the kitchen as he looked in the fridge for something. "Then I wouldn't have made them die like that. Must have been heck with some of the gory deaths..."  
  
"And you wonder why Pikachu hated you" Platinum K replied. He was just standing against the wall, waiting for something to happen. "Well, someone's coming soon, we'll just have to wait and see...hey, shouldn't we be trying to find a way out?"  
  
"Not with Mr. Colossus right over there" Dr. Nick motioned towards Giga Bowser. "Just look at him...watching us...hey, I have an idea...maybe we can fight him!"   
  
The other three just stood there, looking at Dr. Nick as though he was crazy. BlackMage13 was the first one to speak up. "You have got to be kidding me"  
  
"No...I'll show you. I'm going in"  
  
  
At Final Destination, another victim had been brought into the place to suffer. He lay face-down on the floor, his brownish hair going over his face. He was about thirteen, and was dressed in black pants and a white shirt, with fancy-looking grey-black-and-white sneakers. Standing next to him was Peach.  
  
"Duy...you think all I'm good for is getting kidnapped by Geego Bowsoo-foo?" She screeched, pointing her parasol at his face like a sword.  
  
"You mean Giga Bowser" Corrected the young man in his somewhat deep voice as he stood up, facing the Princess. He eyed Peach strangely, and with a bit of annoyance in the expression his face held although the tone of speech was disturbed.  
  
"Yehah!...I mean yeah! I'm not stupid enough to be kidnapped and nothing else...ooh, you're a boy!" She giggled stupidly, flying around the place with her Parasol. "I'm Peach, I'm Peach, and people say I'm a--oh yeah, M.H! Come pick up this silly kid! By the way, you're a gloooooove! WHEE! Oh, I'm gonna crash!" A huge firey explosion occured all the way at the other end of Final Destination, smoke arising. They still heard Peach yell "YAY!"  
  
"Bwahaha, come with me, kid" The Master Hand picked up the person around his midsection, and floated down to the bottom of the area, above the cell. He dropped him right into the place. "Enjoy, because in there will be the most pleasant time you'll have!"  
  
"Huh...what's this?" He looked around the jail-like place a couple of times, his eyes wide in shock. He looked from Platinum K, to Dr. Nick, to Akie and to BlackMage13. "Oh, they're making me join a cult. And I was hoping the day would never come"  
  
"No no, we've been kidnapped" Platinum K told him as he helped the guy to his feet. "And all because we're FanFic writers...and me because I was socializing with a FanFic writer over there at the time. Who are you, anyways?"  
  
"If being us as FanFic writers it the case, then the pen name would be dragonax2k1, no capital letters in there" The young man told all of them as he got up once more.  
  
"And is that pronounced dragon ax two kay one or dragon ay ecks two kay one?" Akie asked him as she thought of all of the ways that name could be pronounced...although only two.  
  
"The second one" dragonax2k1 looked around towards the group anyway. "Who are you guys?"  
  
"We're calling each other by pen name, and I'm Dr. Nick"  
  
"Platinum K's the name, and SSBM is the game"  
  
"Hi, I'm Akie"  
  
"BlackMage13, hello"  
  
"Well, do you know what's going to happen to us here?" dragonax2k1 took a seat on one of the beds, right next to Akie.  
  
"I'm going to go beat up Giga Bowser" Dr. Nick proudly said as he went into a crouching position for a jump.  
  
"Are you kidding?" Replied dragonax2k1, staring in disbelief at him.  
  
"No no, just watch me" Dr. Nick leapt up to the roofless top of the cell. "I'll dazzle him imitating my favorite Super Smash Brother!" Dr. Nick leapt up onto Giga Bowser's shoulder, holding back his elbow. "Falcone...PUNCH!" He thrust his fist forward towards Giga Bowser...and nothing happened. Giga Bowser just stood there, angry as heck. "Heh...sorry?"  
  
"GRRR" With a flick of his mighty fist he sent Dr. Nick flying down to the ground. He hit the cell floor with a mighty thud. He lay with some cuts on his face and definitely some bruises.  
  
"Are you okay, Nick?!" Akie asked as she dashed over towards Dr. Nick's side, as did all of the others.  
  
Dr. Nick managed to give a smile and spoke in a somewhat gaspy voice. "A few broken bones...some internal bleeding...a little bit external bleeding...and that's it. I'll be fine"  
  
"Don't try that again" Giga Bowser flicked a large Heart Container towards Dr. Nick. It was about the same size as a large Valentine's Day heart. "Take this, you'll need your strength for when you suffer, suffer like the dog you are!"  
  
"Er..." Dr. Nick managed to use the Heart Container, however it was used, to restore himself back to full health in an instant. "Don't worry...when we get out of here you're first!"  
  
"When you get out of here? Hah, Don't be so hopeful. You're here to stay!" Giga Bowser resumed his evil laugh once again.  
  
"Shut up, you big fat lazy dragon" BlackMage13 muttered   
  
  
A young man at sixteen years old entered his own game room. The room was quite plain and had a TV with a GameCube hooked up to it, and several other consoles on shelves. He was wearing those beige cargo pants and fancy tanktop-sweater things, along with the long-sleeved white shirt underneath. His brown-blonde hair was also quite neatly combed.  
  
He turned on his black GameCube and began to speak in his British accent. "I do so enjoy these Melee games" But he found that Mario was standing on the screen when he turned it on. "What the devil is going on?"  
  
"Tim333...is it three three three or three-hundred and thirty-three or thirty-three three or..."  
  
"Three, three, three" The one called Tim333 added. "What do you want now? I am trying to play my bloody game, and why are you calling me by my pen name?"  
  
"You'll play, all right, Tim three, three, three, and you'll play like you've never played before!" Mario placed his sparking gloves to the front and laughed evilly as the GameCube and black GameCube and it's controller burst out into electricity.  
  
"Ah! Stop it! Immediatley!" Tim333 tried to let go of the controller, but his hands seemed paralyzed, the shock was hurting way too much for him to do anything. He gave one last yell out until he vanished into the electricity, and soon the GameCube and television shut themselves down, somehow.  
  
"Well, well, well, Tim333. How I've long awaited to meet you" Captain Falcon picked up Tim333 by his fancy shirt and grinned. "Why don't ya show me ya moves, huh?"  
  
"Good man, put me down! I only wrote a FanFiction to give a few people some laughs!" Tim333 struggled as the tall man held him up. "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings!"  
  
"Oh well, you hurt me, but not as much as every one of us is going to hurt you and the ones who've come before you! Master Hand, get rid of him" Captain Falcon tossed Tim333 up into the air, but only a little bit. It was just high enough for the Master Hand to pick him up and bring him down.  
  
"What are you going to do to me? I only wrote the FanFic for some fun! Fun I tell you!"  
  
"Oh quiet down, you" The Master Hand let go of Tim333 above twenty feet above the cell, mainly because he was annoyed at the moment. Tim333 hit the floor with the splat of flesh hitting stone.   
  
"Good lord...that hurt. My my, I see there are many more people" Tim333 looked around at the already formed club.  
  
"They don't stop coming do they?" Asked BlackMage13. "Well, I'm BlackMage13, the fourth to come"  
  
"I'm Akie, and I'm tired of being surrounded by boys, especially without one that's my age, or at least close to it" Akie complained.  
  
"Well, excuse us for living" Replied Platinum K in a snappy tone. "Platinum K"  
  
"Dr. Nick" Dr. Nick simply said with a nod.  
  
"dragonax2k1, no capital letters in there. Who are you?"  
  
"I see I've become part of a new writers club, because you would all have to have quite odd parents to be given names like that" Tim333 got to his feet and brushed any dirt off him before looking around at the group. "Tim333, and before you ask it is three, three, three. Does anyone know what in the bloody hell is going on here?"  
  
"We've all been taken because we're FanFic writers" Akie explained. "And now we're stuck here with Giga Bowser waiting over us until they decide what to do, just because we wrote Super Smash Brothers Melee FanFics"  
  
"And I just got beat up by Giga Bowser" Dr. Nick added.  
  
"My gosh! That is one huge Giga Bowser" Gasped Tim333 as he looked up at the huge beast. "Well, is it just us or are there more?"  
  
"I'm not sure..." Platinum K started. "But I have a feeling there's more of them to come"  
  
"Wait, shush everyone...I think if we're real quiet we could hear them..." dragonax2k1 looked up at the bottom of Final Destination, and surprisingly they could hear the voices of two people.  
  
"Reanda, the Imperial Kai, are you?" It was Roy they were hearing from above now. The group of six couldn't help but wonder what happened as they heard the loud sound of a sword hitting a surface. "I don't see what's so imperial about you"  
  
"What is it with these people calling me by my pen name? It's starting to get ridiculous at this point" The voice that followed was that of a girl, definitely in her teens.   
  
"It is because of that we brought you here. Master Hand, if you would, please get away from her"  
  
And within a couple of seconds the giant Master Hand was floating above the semi-luxury jail cell, dropping the girl he had up on Final Destination down with all of the others. She got up to her knees, and before she fully stood up stopped to look at the others.  
  
She was about sixteen years of age, and had reddish hair. Her eyes were greenish, and had a kind expression. She was wearing a long black skirt and a red T-shirt, along with her fancy-looking black shoes. "I see they've put me in a club"  
  
"Nah, you've just been kidnapped and...do we have to introduce ourselves again?" You could tell that Dr. Nick was tired of having to say his name.  
  
"No, I'll catch on. I'm Andrea, but they're calling me Reanda, Imperial Kai, which is really my pen name, I don't get why"  
  
"We're basically the Hated Author's Club" dragonax2k1 walked over towards Reanda. "We've been kidnapped because they're insane"  
  
"I do not think their insane, but they are certainly angry" Tim333 added from the top bunk he sat on, peering down on the others.  
  
Platinum K gave a yawn. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm getting pretty tired. How long have we been here? Two, three hours?"  
  
"It's been about forty minutes" Dr. Nick replied, looking at his watch. He gave a sigh. "Man, I don't wanna die like this..."  
  
"None of us wanna die like this" Akie looked out the back window, opposite of the side Giga Bowser was on. "I don't think we have much of a choice though"  
  
"Someone else should be here soon, everyone" Reanda told them. Everyone looked over to her. "Just as the Master Hand was bringing me down I heard another girl screaming...and I doubt it was Zelda"  
  
"Hey, you were right...Master Hand's got another victim" Akie pointed upwards towards the seemingly empty black sky. The Master Hand was bringing down someone else, and it seemed like they just looked up before she hit the top bunk near where Tim333 was.  
  
"I say, are you all right?" Tim333 asked as he looked over towards the girl. She stood at around 5'3, which was about two inches shorter than Platinum K and Dr. Nick, who were both at similar heights. She had an attire of black pants, a white shirt and a purple vest to go over it. Her white sneakers read 'spalding' towards the bottom. She had glasses on, kind of like with Platinum K's but more feminine. She also had a fancy gold watch on her left wrist. By the look she was thirteen.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine...who are you guys?"  
  
"We'll introduce ourselves later...who are you?" Asked Dr. Nick.  
  
"Oh, I'm Courtney. Donkey Kong said something about me being a barbarian just because I wrote a FanFiction. That simian is one to talk..."  
  
"Courtney, I haven't seen your Fics" BlackMage13 looked up towards the girl. "Which ones did you write?"  
  
"Well, I go by the name Master Gamer on FanFiction.Net...I write the Triple Trouble Team"  
  
"YOU'RE Master Gamer?!" Dr. Nick's eyes widened. "You're a girl?!"  
  
"You mean you didn't know that?" Master Gamer replied, tilting her head some. Everyone else gave a kind of anime sigh.  
  
  
Back...somewhere else, Mario stood before the Master Hand. "Sir, we've collected several FanFiction writers. Dr. Nick, his friend Platinum K, Akie, BlackMage13, dragonax2k1, Tim333, Reanda, Imperial Kai and Master Gamer. Is that enough for you?"  
  
"No" The Master Hand stated. He smashed his fist-like self on the table. "I need more of them....MORE"  
_________________________________  
A note to Grey Fox, Razor Osaka and all others, I PROMISE you'll be in the next chapter, I just didn't want this one to be too long, since really long Fics apparently make people close the page. It should be up tommorow or maybe even today. 


	3. They've Got Enough

"Ok, sir. How many more do you want?" Mario respected the Master Hand's orders, and so he was very obedient.  
  
"Get an entire eight more. It's all that's needed. I have the perfect plot" Master Hand laughed very evilly, and so Mario joined in. It was amazing how the plumber known worldwide as Nintendo's #1 hero could sound so vile. The Master Hand stopped talking and turned to Mario. "Make sure you get them. Here's a list of the last of them. Now get out of here, you"  
  
"Yes, sir"  
  
  
"I really should have brought my CD player or something..." Master Gamer looked around the place. "There's nothing to do around here"  
  
"I don't think any of us would really be able to bring something with us...as you can see" Akie said.   
  
"I just find it surprising that we all had our shoes on when we were turning on our GameCubes" Platinum K added.  
  
"There's the kitchen, you can get something to eat" dragonax2k1 pointed over to the kitchen area. "That's what most of us have been doing"  
  
"You never said anything to me about a kitchen" Reanda angrily added. She sighed. "How long do you suppose we're gonna be here?"  
  
"Do you people have to keep asking the same questions?" Giga Bowser looked over towards the prisoners. "You're never leaving. That's the Master Hand's order. But don't worry, you'll all get your fun when it's over!"  
  
"My God, would you shut up already?" Tim333 was getting annoyed as could be told by his voice as he looked at Giga Bowser.  
  
"Well, excuse me Mr. La-Dee-Da Fancy-Pants British Accent!" Giga Bowser roared in response.  
  
"At least he has some class you big, fat stupid turtle who rapes Princesses with the I.Qs of onions" Reanda said a bit loudly to Giga Bowser, pointing a finger.  
  
"Hey, Peach does not have the I.Q. of an onion!" Giga Bowser growled. "Saying that would be an insult to the onion"  
  
  
"Maurice, where are you going?"  
  
"I hate Pikachu" Came the only response. A big, fat guy who seemed to be about 12 and by the looks of it weighed 195 pounds and was only about four feet tall, walked stupidly into the wall. He was butt ugly and his hair needed a cut desperately. He turned on the GameCube, and...do I really need to say the sequence? I'm not going to because this guy doesn't deserve it.  
  
"Pika pika pika" Came the voice of Pikachu who stood above the person. "Pika pika pikachu" (Another stupid Pokébasher. Get ready to be tortured"  
  
"I hate Pikachu"  
  
"Pika pika CHU!" (And boy do you reek! P.U!)  
  
"I hate Pikachu"   
  
"Pika pikachu pikachu pi" (Just go away) Pikachu kicked the kid in the stomach as the Master Hand picked him up from the ground.  
  
"Yech, I'm only a glove and even I smell you! Here..." Master Hand was about to drop the guy in there, but decided not to. "Not even THEY deserve this torture"  
  
"I hate Pikachu!"  
  
"Ok, Somebody, is it? I know you...you insult people's Fics all the time, especially if there's Pokémon in them. You put out 2.9 times as many reviews although you can't write a Fic of your own. Well, you go in here, somebody" Master Hand dropped Somebody into a separate cell which was about one hundred feet from the one everyone else was in. It had padded walls. With a swish of his hand a straight jacket appeared on him.  
  
"I hate Pikachu!" Somebody bounced off the walls stupidly. With a groan the Master Hand put a muzzle on his so all that could be heard was the only thing he could say, only very very muffled and quiet. But at this point someone was already being brought in, for Master Hand wanted more and more, and more quickly.  
  
"China Girl, huh?" Ganondorf smiled evilly as the girl looked up at him. She had black hair and bluish eyes. She was wearing blue pants and a red shirt and her expression bore both surprise and shock...they're different. For some reason she didn't really look too Chinese. "I thought you were im2cool. In any case...you're doomed!  
  
"It was im2cool, I changed it to China Girl and deleted all my ficcies. But I don't get this, what's happening?" The one called China Girl peered at Ganondorf. She was standing there, looking him in the eye...well, Ganondorf was tall so she had to crane her neck a bit. "What do you want me for?"  
  
"You'll see soon enough, but for being a FanFic writer is a good enough excuse. Don't bother, M.H, I'll take care of this one" Ganondorf grabbed China Girl by the back of her shirt and viciously threw her down into the chamber, which was clearly a several hundred feet call.  
  
"Are you nuts?! You'll kill her!" Master Hand floated down quickly and snatched China Girl out of the air. "If you kill her we can't make her suffer!" He let down China Girl on the right bunk. She hit harshly,b ut the soft absorbed the blow.  
  
"What a surprise, someone else" BlackMage13 said sarcastically as China Girl jumped off the bunk and looked over towards the first eight of them.  
  
"Wow, I see I'm not alone" China Girl blinked a bit while she took a look around at the very large group. "Well, does anyone know why the Master Hand hates us for being FanFic writers...and why the heck I was sucked into my GameCube?! And why am I locked in a cell?! And why is Giga Bowser standing there?!"  
  
"They are just angry, miss" Tim333 told her from the top left bunk. "I still say this would be a grotesque and quite cruel thing to do to us, especially when none of us even know what it is they plot"  
  
"Something bad, probably" dragonax2k1 added. "Well, I'll go through the introductions for everyone" dragonax2k1 began to point out each member of the group and introduce them by name. "That's Dr. Nick; Platinum K; Akie; BlackMage13; Tim333; Reanda, Imperial Kai; Master Gamer and I'm dragonax2k1. Welcome to the group"  
  
"Hey, I've heard of most of you guys!" China Girl smiled. "I'm China Girl, I used to be im2cool"  
  
"But you're not Chinese" Dr. Nick kind of obnoxiously observed.   
  
"Anyway..." China Girl decided to kindly ignore this. "You're all great writers, no wonder you're here! So I guess I'm the ninth then"  
  
"Nope, tenth" Giga Bowser looked over towards everyone, who, in turn looked back. "Master Hand dropped some fat, short, smelly lunatic kid who kept saying 'I hate Pikachu' into the padded cell"  
  
"Must be Somebody, the ultimate Pokéhater at FF.Net" Dr. Nick immediatley recognized who it was. He despised Somebody more than anyone else he knew through the computer. "That is one guy who really needs to get a life"  
  
"He's more like a nobody than a somebody if you ask me" Added Master Gamer, who was also a Pokéfan. She did not like the way he acted either. She was sitting on the top left bunk next to Tim333 at the time, just where she had landed. "Do you think there's more to come? I mean, ten is a lot of people to kidnap...especially when none of them are even older than their teen years"  
  
"You never know" Platinum K looked up at her from the bottom left bunk. "The Master Hand is very unpredictable, he could be kidnapping a hundred people for all we know!" (Note: I'm not going to put 100 people he's going to kidnap in this Fic.)  
  
  
Another person walked in to play his GameCube in his own room. By the looks of it he was fifteen years old, and wore typical teenager clothes: a pair of jeans, a black shirt and black sneakers. The guy was pretty tall, about 5'9, around there. He turned on the GameCube and sat down on a wooden chair.  
  
"Razor Osaka?" Mario's image appeared on the television screen immediatley. "You're a bit older than I expected as well"  
  
"Wiggy" The one Mario called Razor Osaka smiled a bit, but it quickly faded. "Wait a minute, what's going on here? Since when does this happen? You're supposed to be a trophy coming to life!"  
  
"Oh, that's already happened" Mario replied. "That's come and gone! Now, time to join your smelly, FanFiction writing brethren!" The GameCube and controller immediatley burst into electricity that surged from the gloves Mario pressed on the screen. Razor Osaka tried to let go, but like so many others he was too paralyzed and in too much pain to even move. He was zapped into seemingly nothingness as he disappeared, and shortly after the sparks.  
  
"Try to pass me off as your common princess, like Peach?" Zelda stood on Final Destination by Razor Osaka, who was facedown on the cold floor after just falling. Zelda angrily pulled up Razor Osaka angrily. "Well, I'm not like her, I wasn't made to be kidnapped and saved by my night in shining armor! I'll let you know that I can fight! And for this I've chosen that you should suffer with them"  
  
"But I didn't mean to offend you, Zelda! I was just--"  
  
"But you did...and you also offended..." With a flash of sparks and a mystical sound Zelda went through a very quick transformation and became Sheik. "Me"  
  
"Well, that's because you're a she-male" Razor Osaka pushed Sheik's hands off him and took a few steps backwards.  
  
"That's it. Goodbye" She smiled a bit mischievously underneath that veil thing as Master Hand flew down and snatched Razor Osaka, flying downwards. He dropped him down to the floor, although from not to high up.  
  
"Eleven..." Platinum K scratched another line in the wall nearby. He had so far two four-lines with the dash across them, and was adding a straight dash right by them. "Ok, who are you?"  
  
"Razor Osaka...the one who wrote a crazy story about how the Smash Brothers came together through Zelda being kidnapped by Sheik...who are you guys?"  
  
"Since the author can't think of anything else, I'll repeat myself" dragonax2k1 once again began to point out each member of the group and introduce them by name. "That's Dr. Nick; Platinum K; Akie; BlackMage13; Tim333; Reanda, Imperial Kai; Master Gamer; China Girl and I'm dragonax2k1. And that loser, Somebody, is in a padded cell. Nice to meet ya, Razor, or do you prefer Osaka?"  
  
"Razor Osaka and that's it" Razor Osaka looked around the place a bit to take an extra look at the people for an extra feel of how many there were. "Master Hand must be nuts, he kidnapped so many people already...it doesn't seem right"  
  
"The FanFic writers have all been brought here for his diabolical plans" Tim333 hopped down from the top bunk. "They did not fancy being embarrassed, beat up or whatever it was that has happened to them in any past FanFictions. Well, I do not fancy being scolded by Captain Falcon, I say..."  
  
  
"What do you want me for?!" Another young man stood on Final Destination, eyeing down Pikachu. He was wearing...is it just me or does describing clothes seem to be getting a bit old? "I didn't even write a Super Smash Brothers FanFiction!"  
  
"Pikachu pi, pi pikachu pika chu pikachu" Replied Pikachu who was standing there...lifted up by a small ladder to match his height. (No, but you did encourage another to write an embarrassing essay that was from my point of view, and wrote an embarrassing story about me in the Pokémon FanFiction).  
  
"Er...and that means?" He didn't understand Pokémon, that was something only Pokémon themselves and others such as the Master Hand knew.  
  
"PIKACHU!" Pikachu let out a strong Thunder attack that rained down electricity from the heavens. It didn't hurt the guy, but made him stand back, as the Master Hand picked up him and let him down into the cell like he did with so many others.  
  
"God...what did I do to them?" He picked himself up from the floor that he landed on. "And...what the hell did you guys do to them?"  
  
"Since you were there with the babbling mouse..." Started BlackMage13. "You don't know we've been kidnapped because we're FanFiction writers for Super Smash Brothers Melee. Don't worry, you'll get used to it. So for now we're just a bunch of authors"  
  
"Oh, will nice to meet you, I'm Grey Fox" Grey Fox was about to continue his speaking when he was interrupted by a louder voice.  
  
"In you go!" Everyone looked up to see the Master Hand drop a girl into the place. She hit the floor but quickly got up to dust herself off. She looked around a bit.  
  
"Death by FanFic writing...that's real original" She said as she looked around. "I don't get what's up with this, I didn't even write a Super Smash Brothers FanFic, I wrote mostly Digimon and stuff"  
  
"Join the club" Grey Fox told the girl as he walked over. "I didn't write one either..."  
  
"But he knew you guys had it in the planning stages, or had extreme potential" Roared Giga Bowser from outside. The towering monster looked down upon all the others. "That's why he came for you, too"  
  
"Makes real good sense" The girl rolled her eyes at hearing this, but remembering she was new to this place she introduced herself. "Oh, since we're here as authors call me Sarie Cigam. Who are you guys?"  
  
"Here we go again" dragonax2k1 sighed.  
  
  
"BWAHAHAHAHA!" Another glove was floating above Final Destination, but the thumb was on a different side than the Master Hand. This was Crazy Hand, the brother of Master Hand. "Thanks for calling me, brother. Should be faster clearing these idiots out, shouldn't it?"  
  
"Yes, quite. Now it will only take two trips rather than three for me...I just wish I've thought of that sooner" Yeah buddy, so does the author. Two boys stood at opposite ends of Final Destination.  
  
"Grr...what did I do to deserve this?" One of them said. He was in his mid-teens, probably fourteen. He was dressed like many of them already taken already.   
  
"You were funny and insulting to the people. Mostly funny but still insulting" Falco stood face-to-face with him, looking none too happy. "KFC huh? I'll treat you to KFP...Kentucky Fried PUNK!"  
  
"Who are you calling a punk?"  
  
"Shaddap. Get him, Crazy" Falco grinned as Crazy Hand flew over and pulled him into the air, his laugh sounding....crazy. He dropped the guy into the cell.  
  
"Another one. Well, get used to it, an hours past since Platinum K and me got here, and it sucks" Dr. Nick told the guy. "Hola, I'm Dr. Nick"  
  
"I made a funny Fic and this is what I get for it. Poetic injustice is what I call it" He looked around. "Well, in any case, you're Dr. Nick? Well, if it's pen name day call me Crono12345"  
  
"YAH!" Another one hit the right bottom bunk due to the lousy throw by Master Hand. "What's up with this? Bowser despises me for making him win his tournament...and trying to portray him as a bad guy"  
  
"Oh, you must be Culex576, correct?" Asked Tim333.   
  
"Correct" The one called Culex576 replied with a nod. "So what's going on here?"  
  
"It's time you find out!" Master Hand flew down with yet another girl, who was about fourteen years old. "I've got just the right amount of stinking writers now"  
  
"Let me down, you stupid glove!" The girl tried to get the Master Hand to let go of her by punching it and kicking it as much as she could from the grip, but Master Hand just sent her down harder. "Ouch...that was pretty rough you know. And what do you mean, FanFic writers?"  
  
"Silence, Houou" Master Hand hissed. "I have the proper amount of writers in this horribly rushed chapter. Now it's time...FOR THE PLANS!"  
  
_________________________________________  
Note: If I put you in this Fic without asking you, I'm really sorry, I just needed a certain amount of people and in a hurry. 


	4. Magical Hats

"And so, finally we find out what you're going to do to us, eh, Master Hand?" Dr. Nick walked forth towards the glove. "What is it going to be?"  
  
"I said SILENCE! Anyway, for any of you who didn't know, I'm the Master Hand, and this is my sister, Crazy Hand"  
  
"Hello" Added Crazy Hand in his male voice, giving a wave.   
  
"Isn't he a male?" China Girl said with a blink.  
  
"Yes, but the glove species is different from you and I. We call brothers and sister both sisters. Now be quiet" Crazy Hand turned to Master Hand who began to speak.  
  
"Well, in case you haven't noticed, this plot is very similar to Master Gamer's story...because our author is a plagiarist!" HEY! I'm the one putting you here you stupid piece hand wear. In any case the Master Hand continued. "Anyway, we've decided to keep on the tradition, and put you all in a tournament for our own amusement!"  
  
"You have go to be kidding me" Crono12345 looked up towards the glove. "We're just FanFic writers, we don't want to fight! Plus the girls would be wiped out"  
  
"HEY!" Akie, Reanda, Master Gamer, China Girl and Sarie all yelled at one.  
  
"Er...sorry, sorry" Apologized Crono12345.  
  
"The fifteen of you and the lunatic over there will be in a tournament. Single elimination, until there is one winner" The Master Hand showed them a large piece of paper which held the names of them for the tournament to come.   
  
ROUND ONE  
BlackMage13 vs Somebody  
Dr. Nick vs Razor Osaka  
Grey Fox vs Master Gamer  
PlatinumK vs Tim333  
China Girl vs Akie  
Reanda vs dragonax2k1  
Sarie Cigam vs Houou  
Crono12345 vs Culex576  
  
"You will have two days to train for this. When two days are over we will bring you to different fields to fight. The final battle will be on Final Destination, for the only two worthy of going. The fields chosen will depend on your hats"  
  
"Hats?" Asked BlackMage13 skeptically.  
  
"Yes, yes, hats. Crazy, did you get the hats?" Master Hand turned himself the other way to see that Crazy Hand was coming up, a bunch of hats on his fingers and in his palm.   
  
"Got them" Crazy Hand replied.  
  
"Excellent. Now, you probably know the Kirby Hats, don't you?"  
  
"We get the Kirby Hats?!" Exclaimed Platinum K. "All right!"  
  
"Sort of...these aren't exactly Kirby hats. They're much better" The Master Hand went into explanation of the several hats that Crazy Hand had. "Normally, Kirby hats only give you the power to use a single special attack, but these will allow you to use EVERY attack, without having to change your form, much anyway. We figured it would be much more fun to watch you with these than to have you fight with your fists and feet. I know which ones you desire, so here you go. Dr. Nick, here is yours"  
  
Crazy Hand let down a red helmet from his pinkie. Dr. Nick caught it and smiled. "All right, I'm gonna be Captain Falcon!"  
  
"Platinum K, take it" Crazy Hand let down a green hat with a brim.  
  
"Luigi, just like I like it! I can't wait to use my favorite attack, Green Missile!"  
  
"Akie, here's yours" Master Hand looked to Crazy Hand, who dropped a hat down to her. It was Zelda's headdress.  
  
"All right, I got Zelda!" Akie smiled as she donned the headdress.  
  
"BlackMage13, come and get it..."  
  
"All right, I got a Falco hat! Wait, does this mean I'm going to grow a beak when I wear it?"  
  
"Yes. dragonax2k1" Crazy Hand threw what looked to be a red wig to him.  
  
"A wig?"  
  
"No, that's Roy's hair. Put it on and you'll get his sword too. Tim333..." He tossed Tim333 a sock-like cap in the shade of green.  
  
"Very delightful, I get the opportunity to be Link"  
  
"Haha, you're a girly man!" Teased dragonax2k1 as he donned Roy's hair. As he did a sword sprang right into his hand. "All right!"  
  
"Miss Imperial Kai, come get yours" Yet another wig-like hat was handed to her. It was kind of a dull blackish tint, but Reanda didn't mind at all.  
  
"Yes, I get Marth's powers!" She put on the hat and immediatley the Falchion sword came into her hand.   
  
"Master Gamer, if you would" Master Hand said as Crazy Hand dropped a hat for her. Master Gamer put it on, it was the...Pichu hat?  
  
"Pichu for me!" She put on the hat and tried out her Electric powers. An electrical attack came from the cheeks on the hat, but she flinched. "Ow, that hurt. I knew I shouldn't have picked the Pichu hat for cuteness. Could I possibly--"  
  
"Here" Crazy Hand handed her a Pikachu hat in exchange.  
  
"Thanks"  
  
"Now, Somebody is in the looney bin...so this next hat is for China Girl" He threw China Girl a hat that was a red baseball cap.  
  
"PK Powers are mine to command" China Girl smiled as she donned the cap backwards.  
  
"Razor Osaka, I see you wanted to become a Dork...A Cannondork..." Crazy Hand started but was interrupted by his brother.  
  
"Not Cannondork, Ganondorf" He corrected his brother hand. "Here"   
  
"Yes, I am now going to be...Ganondorf!" Razor Osaka put on the hat, giving him Ganondorf's dark red hair and that strange shape thing on his forehead, not to mention a hostile look. He gave Ganondorf's taunt laugh and spun around in midair.  
  
"Grey Fox, you'll be a different Fox I see" Crazy Hand tossed down a cap in Fox's likeness. Grey Fox donned the hat, giving him Fox's ears and...head. A Blaster also came to his hand.  
  
"Excellent, Blaster time" He aimed his new Blaster around, causing everyone to back away farther.  
  
"Sarie Cigam...you're going to be Yoshi, I can tell" Master Hand reached for a Bowser cap on Crazy Hand's pointer finger.  
  
"Yoshi?" The fourteen other FanFic writers in the room asked, turning to her.  
  
"Well, he's actually pretty cool, and I don't think many people would want to mess with a girl who can eat people and turn them into eggs! Heh heh heh" Sarie picked up the Yoshi cap and put it on.  
  
"Crono12345, you come and get your hat. I see you wanted to be Mewtwo" Crazy Hand held out a little hat for him.  
  
"Exactly" Crono12345 picked up his hat. He put it on, giving him the appearance of semi-tall white ears and a...thingy that went from his midhead down to the bottom of his neck.  
  
"Culex576, the Bowser hat for you" Master Hand tossed a horned Bowser hat towards Culex576, complete with the red hairdo.  
  
"Nice! I can breathe fire now!" Culex576 smiled a bit mischievously as he took a look around. "I get the top bunk, whoever I have to be stuck with!"  
  
"And last but not least, Houou, please come up and get your hat" He handed Houou a Samus' helmet.  
  
"All right then" Houou squeezed her long, brown hair into the helmet before putting it on. As she did a cannon appeared on one arm of her long-sleeved red shirt.  
  
"Now, you have one day to train for the fights" Master Hand started.  
  
"I thought you said we had two days" Replied Bowser-Culex576.   
  
"Well, I lied. Anyway, you have one day to prepare. There is a training cell outside your own, next to the padded cell with the loser. We have several obstacles set up for you. MultiMan Melee, or M.M.M., Home Run Contest and Break the Targets"  
  
Crazy Hand continued this. "But, if you don't pass these tests when you try them, you're going to be in a world of pain! And anger too because you'll fail often! BWAHAHAHAHA! Oh yeah" Master Hand and Crazy Hand both waved their hands once. The main room of the cell expanded greatly, and six more bunk beds appeared.   
  
"Here you go. Tournament's the day after tomorrow, good luck" Master Hand gave his evil chuckle, as did Crazy Hand as the two hands floated away from the area.  
  
  
A girl of about thirteen typed in a five-letter password to enter a program on her computer. She wasn't that tall, standing about four feet, eight inches. The jeans she wore were dark blue, and her sweater was gray and her white shoes had purple stripes going across them. Her hair was black, nearly the color of her dark brown eyes. Upon entering the password a box came up.  
  
It had what looked to be Marth on it. He was wearing a black headband though, and didn't have that girly tiara. His hair was combed a bit differently too. He spoke in a computerized voice yet still similar to his own. "Hello, Kim, welcome back"  
  
The girl named Kim reached for a headset and put it on, speaking into it. "Hello, AMM. Can you do a search for me on trophies?"  
  
"Sure thing" Another box popped up, showing search results. But her eyes went down towards the very last site on the list. It was marked 'Master Hand's Domain, Restricted'.  
  
"Hm..." Kim moved her mouse and clicked on the words, but it asked for a password immediately. "AMM, could you hack into it?"  
  
"I shall try" Replied the computer. An hour glass came up as the computer began to search. A few moments passed before the computerized Marth called AMM spoke again. "I was able to hack in, but all that seems to be there is a link to a camera"  
  
"Enter...I want to at least see what it is"  
  
"Yes ma'am" And so a box opened up.  
  
  
"Hey...something's happening with my watch" Master Gamer looked down at her gold watch. The only ones nearby were Dr. Nick and Platinum K, so they walked over to see what was up. The middle part was turning static-y, like with a TV channel you just can't get. And after a minute, the image of the girl at the computer popped up. "Whoa, looks like I got live broadcast"  
  
"Now I see why that site was restricted, I think" Came the voice of Kim, who could be seen through the watch. She blinked a bit.  
  
"Who are you" Asked Master Gamer through the watch. "And how did you get to this?"  
  
"I'm not sure" Kim replied. "I just entered a restricted website with the help of AMM--that's my computerized clone of Marth, and this came up. Who are you?"  
  
"I'm Master Gamer, this is Dr. Nick and Platinum K. You wouldn't believe us if we told you where we were right now and what happened"  
  
"Ok, tell me"  
  
  
"And then...they dropped us in here, like dogs!" Platinum K dramatically summarized, after a couple of minutes the three of them spent explaining. "And we've been stuck ever since. Dr. Nick here and I were the first two victims, and since then everyone's been coming"  
  
"Whoa, that's strange, but if it happened to all of you I believe you" Kim smiled.  
  
"So what we're saying is..." Dr. Nick pulled the watch close to his face and along with his Master Gamer's hand. "GET US OUT OF HERE!"  
  
"I'll do what I can but I can't make any promises. I'll be sure to keep in touch, I'm bookmarking this page. Whenever I come back you'll hear from me, but I have to be going now. Bye!" The image of Kim smiling faded as the time-telling portion of Master Gamer's watch went back to normal. With a possible new help for the prisoners, will they be able to escape without being forced to compete in this tournament? 


	5. Preparation

"Well, what do you say we hit the MultiMan Melee, P.K?" Asked Dr. Nick as he began to walk out of the cell, Platinum K following.  
  
"P.K? Well, in any case I was more in the mood to try out Break The Targets" Platinum K and Dr. Nick started towards the stadium now. "Besides, I think MultiMan Melee's all filled up...NO!" The two arrived at the stadium. A note said 'The Most Allowed in Break The Targets is four' and all four doors said 'occupied'.  
  
"How about the Home Run Contest then?" Dr. Nick suggested.  
  
"Not much other choice, anyway..." The two walked into a platform with a very, very, very, very, very long line of marked grass coming from it. Atop there was a single Home-Run Bat, and a large Sandbag which was right in the middle. "I'll go first" Platinum K picked up the bat, and as he did so 10 seconds went immediatley on the clock. Platinum attacked with a Flaming Super Jump Punch.  
  
He couldn't believe how great it felt to be using one of his favorite attacks for real. The feel of the fire...burned, but it was still heavenly. The punch sent the back straight up, and so he used Luigi Cyclone. With 5 seconds down he began to shoot out fireballs.  
  
"3...2...1" Came a voice. And without anything left to do, Platinum K smacked the bat as hard as he could with the baseball bat. The scoreboard changed gears and showed 864.9 ft.  
  
"Beat that" Platinum K smiled as he handed the bat over towards Dr. Nick.  
  
"I can do that and more" Dr. Nick fixed the Captain Falcon helmet onto his head and the clock started up at 10. "Falcone...Punch!" He hit the Sandbag with a fully charged and firey Falcon Punch, but maybe a bit too far. It slid off the platform to get a total of...23.7 feet.  
  
"Whoa, you're a real Sammy Sosa!"  
  
"Oh shut up"  
  
"Mind if I take a shot?" Grey Fox stepped towards the Sandbag. He took the bat as Dr. Nick handed it to him and rushed over. "To-eya!" He did a quick kick-flip to send the bag right to the edge. He then rushed over and began to blast the Sandbag with all he had, and surprisingly the bag didn't even move! He continued his Blaster until finally there was only one-second left. With full power in the single second Grey Fox quickly raised the bat high and WHAM! It went soaring...soaring...an entire 1134.5 feet! "Once again, I am the man. See ya"  
  
  
"Cruel Melee...I'd bet this isn't so hard" Razor Osaka saw a couple of lights appear as several trophies of the Wire Frames appeared. He quickly dashed over towards one of the Female Wire Frames and attempted to drive his upward fist in with a Guerdo Dragon, but he was quickly hit by a slap. A Male Wire Frame came down and hit him several times. "THIS DOESN'T SEEM RIGHT!" Razor Osaka bellowed as he was launched from the screen. "Why are they so hard to beat? Why can't I even hit them? And why am I talking to myself?" He hit a stone floor with a loud thud. "Ow" He found himself back at the holding cell.  
  
  
"Time I give a shot at this Break The Targets thing" Akie found herself atop a platform, with targets all around. She held out her hand and a small energy force emitted, breaking the first target. She went down to break two more with quick physical attacks. Seeing one on the other side of the temple-like pole she was in front of, Akie did a double jump and used a Faore's Wind to get to the other side. "Wow, using Zelda's powers are great..., wait, if I have all of Zelda's attacks, then maybe..."   
  
She attempted something...and it worked! Her headdress turned into a veil and she now had Sheik's powers to command. She took out one target with a quick leap and a kick, but seeing she was falling she tried to use Faore's Wind to get back. But unfortunately, Sheik had a different attack, Vanish, and it had a worse range. Akie fell down with a crash, and found herself back on the top bunk of the cell. "No fair, I was just getting started..."  
  
"You too?" Asked Razor Osaka from below.  
  
  
"Nothing like a regular fight, eh Tom?" Asked dragonax2k1 as he held out Roy's sword. He was on Final Destination, facing down Tim333, his opponent. Master Hand gave them permission to use Final Destination as a training ground, for the day only, anyway. And so the two of them were about to have a practice duel to prepare their powers.  
  
"The name is Tim, three, three, three" Tim333 took out the Master Sword of Link while balancing a shield on his other hands. "En garde!" The two began a hard battle of steel. Tim333 dived towards dragonax2k1 who blocked with a sword blow. He came back with a vicious swing, which Tim333 was able to block with his shield. He pulled out a boomerang and launched it right at dragonax2k1, who took a few steps back.  
  
Seeing an advantage, Tim333 held his sword against dragonax2k1's stomach. "Looks like I have won, wouldn't you say, old chap?"  
  
"Maybe when hell freezes over!" dragonax2k1 quickly fell to the ground and slid away. He jumped to his feet and ran at Tim333, attacking with a vicious barrage of sword attacks. "Hm...Double-Edge Dance time! Ehm, hei, toriya, hyah!" He hit with three straight hits then spun around to hit with the fourth, marked by 'yah'.  
  
"Ouch...my gosh, I say, that was quite barbaric. You get the win" Tim333 reached into his cargo pants pocket and pulled out a Maxim Tomato.  
  
"Where'd you get that?"  
  
"Oh, this. I snuck a couple of them from Giga Bowser's little stash. Very clever, wouldn't you say?" Tim333 gave a bit of a smile as he bit into the tomato and swallowed it within a few bites.  
  
"I'm not sure about that but it sure is sneaky. Come on, it's getting late, let's call it a night" The two of them started on their way back to the cell, descending a very large staircase down to the holding place. "That stupid hand said we'd have a full day...it was well past six when we got here, and it's already nine. And we have to get up early so we have our energy for the fight, we barely got any time to train"  
  
"Yes, you are very correct" Tim333 yawned and stretched out his arms. "I do so wish there was a way out of here"  
  
Upon arriving the two new swordsmen saw that almost everyone was already calling it a night, standing there. "Hey, you guys all going to sleep already?" Asked dragonax2k1 as he took a seat.  
  
"No" Replied Reanda, shaking her head. "Dr. Nick and Platinum K are fixing us a feast to celebrate our only day of being together without having to fight...because who knows what will happen after that"  
  
"And they volunteered? I say, that's not like Dr. Nick to do so" Tim333 thought aloud.  
  
China Girl gave a giggle. "Well, that was actually decided via votes. Neither of them seemed too happy about doing this"  
  
"Gr...do I look like a chef?" Dr. Nick growled as he flipped a hamburger on the grill to fry using a spatula.  
  
"Well, you sorta do with the hat and apron" Platinum K replied to his good friend. Dr. Nick was wearing a white apron, not the frilly kind though, and a chef's hat.  
  
"What can I say, I like to accessorize" Dr. Nick pulled out some meatloaf as Platinum K threw a pizza into the oven with a wooden paddle.   
  
"Hey, I think your quiche is burning" Platinum K sniffed the air a bit as he came to this conclusion.  
  
"Oh dear God! I spent five whole minutes on that!" Dr. Nick rushed towards the other side of the oven and pulled out a burned quiche. "What a waste of cheese..."  
  
So, about twenty minutes later, everyone was eating at the table, conversing and talking and speaking...yes I know they mean the same thing. A large spread of food, all made by Dr. Nick and Platinum K was set out.  
  
"Hey, you guys have been ordering pizza and I never knew it?!" Houou pounded her fist on the table. "He could've gotten us out of here"  
  
"It's not delivery..." Platinum K held up a box as a smile came to his face. "It's Digorno"  
  
"Could've fooled me" Houou took a bite of the slice of pizza she had on her plate. "You guys cook pretty well...and great portions"  
  
"Well, we used all the food we had left, I didn't figure we'd need it" Dr. Nick reached out for a mini-quiche. "Lucky I made mini-quiches for backup, since the big one burned"  
  
"Wait, then what're we going to have for breakfast?" Sarie announced, being the first one to realize this. So much for the big feast.  
  
  
The next morning, everyone had woken up by eight. The tournament was set to begin at noon, so after a quick breakfast most people had gone out for a quick training day by nine. It was the same exact thing--Home Run Contest to practice power, Target Test to test out their speed and MultiMan Melee for their survivability. Everyone was just finishing their training session...  
  
"PK THUNDA!" China Girl put her hands on her head and emitted a quick bolt of electricity from the cap. It struck two Wire Frames, sending them out of the stadium. As soon as the attack ended her shock did as well. "And that makes 100 down. I think I'm ready"  
  
"YAH!" Sarie raised her bat and struck the Sandbag with all her strength. It seemed that the bag had taken a beating, because it went way, way up! It stayed up for the whole range of 700 feet, before it started to come down, and over 1000 before it hit the ground. It finally slid for a total of 1378.7. "A new record for me...I'm ready!" She fixed her Yoshi cap and went off to Final Destination for the tournament.  
  
"Thunder Jolt time!" A quick electrical attack came from the red cheek on Master Gamer's Pikachu hat to smash the tenth target. She dashed right back up to the plank with Quick Attack. "There, that wasn't too hard"  
  
"3...2...1" As the announcer's voice could be heard Dr. Nick used Falcon Punch to clear out about three or four more Wire Framers. "Total score in three minutes...123. Not bad, but I think I could have done better. In any case...away I go!"  
  
Culex576 roared as he used Bowser Bomb, clearing away more Wire Frames. The time ran out, and at the end of fifteen minutes he had defeated over 396 Wire Frames. "Ok, now I'm prepared to take down the competition for that tournament!"  
  
"HYAAAA!" Tim333 finished off the last target with a Spin Attack, simply standing in place. "I feel that I am greatly ready, it is time"  
  
  
"I can't wait to see those fools beat the crap out of each other. What about you?" Mewtwo took a seat down by Ganondorf and Bowser as the group of Super Smash Brothers entered an arena facing Final Destination.   
  
"Of course, they deserve it" Bowser laughed, coughing out a bit of fire"And lucky Master Hand installed this thing so the stages appear here, and we won't have to move!"  
  
"Are you ready?!" Master Hand called out. All fifteen original prisoners were standing there, and Crazy Hand was holding Somebody. His head was round, his eyes were big and he also had weird looking cheeks. It was plain that he was Jigglypuff. Master Hand figured that making Somebody the thing that he hated most would be easier torture, and he hated Pokémon.  
  
"I think they're plenty ready" Crazy Hand added. He was in front of the stands, as well as Giga Bowser, who was on a leash which Crazy Hand was holding. "Let's begin the tournament!"  
  
"All right. Now, let's begin match one!" Master Hand announced. "It beings with Somebody and BlackMage13. To quote Luigi: Let's-a go!"  
  
Crazy Hand dropped Somebody into Final Destination, as BlackMage13 leapt in. With the Falco feathers on his head, and luckily for him no beak, just the eye-thing on his face, BlackMage13 had such a high jump he could get in through the faraway platform that was set out for the tournament fighters. There was about four benches, a water fountain and that's it.  
  
"Now, Somebody is Jigglypuff, and BlackMage13 is Falco Lombardi, so we'll stage the match at the Poké Floats" With a wave of his hand, the Final Destination transformed into a Giant Squirtle float! Somebody stood on the head of it while BlackMage13 was on the arm. The Master Hand held up three fingers and put them down as he counted for the match to begin. "3...2...1...GO!" 


	6. Tournament Mode

"I hate Pikachu, I hate Pikachu!" Somebody stupidly walked around the top of the float, not bothering to even attack.  
  
BlackMage13 gave a shrug. "Gotta start somewhere" He dashed over towards Somebody and hit him with two straight punches, one with the left fist to Somebody's right side of the body, and then a right fist to the right side. He followed it up with Falco's Quick Kick combo to do a heavy amount of damage with about seven kicks in a row.  
  
"I hate...Pikachu!" Somebody pounced BlackMage13 in the stomach. He stumbled over onto the other hand of the float and looked over towards Somebody with anger in his eyes.  
  
"Take this!" BlackMage13 pulled out his blaster and shot down Somebody with several rapid-fire shots. The blaster attacks hit Somebody but he kept on coming. Frustrated, BlackMage13 dashed over and used a Roundhouse Kick right into Somebody's midsection to send him off balance.  
  
"I HATE PIKACHU!" Somebody rolled himself into a big, fat ball and rolled over towards BlackMage13. He was hit in the stomach and fell over into the side of the float. There was a small clatter as something hit the float...a tiara?  
  
"What was that?" Asked Sarie Cigam from the sidelines.  
  
BlackMage13 shook his head, and a lot of hair fell down, all in one piece though. His long hair was that of...  
  
"A girl!" Crono12345 realized. "He's a girl!"   
  
BlackMage13 cleared his--er, her, throat and spoke in a female's voice. "I was hoping you would never have to find out...well, better end this quick" She began to glow with several flames coming from beneath her. With a huge blast she sent herself rocketing at Somebody. He was caught and sent right off the stage and back to the looney bin.  
  
"Game set! BlackMage13 moves on to the next round!" The Master Hand announced. The whole Super Smash Brother section of the audience booed like heck, but all of the FanFic writers and the regular people in the audience cheered and clapped for her.  
  
"Hey, nice win, but why'd you have to disguise yourself?" Asked China Girl while BlackMage13 took a seat. "Are you ashamed to be a girl?"  
  
"No, not at all" Replied BlackMage13 with a sigh of relief. "I just knew that something was going to be going on with fighting, so I disguised myself as a boy so everyone else wouldn't look down upon me as a girl who couldn't fight. That and most people don't like the idea of a pretty girl with a blaster...you do think I'm pretty, don't you?" Everyone gave a sweatdrop at the back of their heads. BlackMage13 continued. "But I'll prove that I'm not in the next round, k, boys?" She winked at Dr. Nick and Razor Osaka, who both just realized it was time for their fight.  
  
"I'll see you next round" Dr. Nick grinned and gave a 1994-style thumbs up as he began to walk towards the Final Destination stage which was going back to normal.  
  
"Not if I see her first!" Razor Osaka followed Dr. Nick onto the stage. The two stood face to face on Final Destination within a few seconds, going into fighting poses. "Ok, Dr. Nick, I'm Ganondorf and you're Captain Falcon. You know my moves...I know yours. Only mine are stronger"  
  
"But you're much slower with that. You're not going to be able to beat the new, speedy me" Dr. Nick gave a bit of a laugh as they prepared for the fight.  
  
"This fight is between Dr. Nick and Razor Osaka! Razor Osaka is fighting as Ganondorf, and Dr. Nick is gonna show tha moves of Captain Falcon, therefore the match will be held in Mute City!" Master Hand waved himself and with a flash the whole Final Destination changed. It began a large lavender-gray platform, with a bar raised over it. There was nothing much else going on...yet. "3...2...1...GO!"  
  
"Time for a Raptor's Boost! HYAH!" Dr. Nick felt himself dash off in Razor Osaka's direction, moving at a relatively high speed as his right forearm and hand glew with fire-like energy. Razor Osaka quickly leapt over it, and Dr. Nick stumbled to the floor momentarily before getting up.  
  
"Let's see if you can stand the lunge of your nightmares, first!" Razor Osaka cupped his fingers oppositely (like pinkies touching pointer finger, and so on) and smashed his elbow into Dr. Nick's gut. Dr. Nick took a few steps back, his stomach glowing purple with the strange energy which came from the attack.   
  
"Not bad..." Dr. Nick stepped back and put the left leg far behind the other, and just stood there. Razor Osaka, however, didn't see the blue and white energy that momentarily flared...  
  
"Gonna stand there huh? Well, let's see how you like THIS! Augh..." Razor Osaka pulled back his fist, his right arm glowing with black and purple energy. It began to surge at the moment, and he was becoming ready to release the deadly punch, but just then Dr. Nick swung his left leg forward, and then backward to tag Razor Osaka with a strong kick twice.  
  
"So that's how you're going to play it, huh? Well, I'll show you just how--huh?" A beeping sound was heard by both of them. They stood there, just wondering what it was and not moving.  
  
From the sidelines Houou rolled her eyes. "Boys are so stupid sometimes..."  
  
"I agree" Added Akie with a nod. She looked to towards the area and wondered aloud "They're just standing there..."  
  
"Here they come!" Razor Osaka took a quick jump to a high ledge, as did Dr. Nick, as dozens of screaming racers blasted through the area. The single, long ledge they stood on was moving quickly and they had to struggle to keep their balance.   
  
"Falcon Kick!" Dr. Nick took the opportunity to dash over and trip Razor Osaka from his balance with a quick kick. Razor Osaka replied with a quick shocking Thunder Punch that sent Dr. Nick tumbling back. The two faced each other. They had the same moves, there was nothing to hide.  
  
By this time the moving stage had stopped, and sank into the ground. There were several other floating platforms to fight on, and that was on account of the racers still coming by. Dr. Nick looked over at Razor Osaka. Osaka's prediction was right, his pure power was starting to overcome. His speed didn't matter much. And so he did the only thing he could think of.  
  
"I was saving this for a rainy day but...hey look, it's Sailor Moon!" Dr. Nick pointed to behind where Razor Osaka was. Razor Osaka immediatley turned around to see.  
  
"WHERE?! Huh?" He didn't notice that in this the racers were passing by. They hit him one by one, keeping him juggled in the air, piling up damage.   
  
"Gotcha there!" Dr. Nick leapt up to where Razor Osaka was and held back his fist. Before Razor Osaka had time to do anything else he heard Dr. Nick begin his attack. "Falcone...PUNCH!" He thrust his hand forward and smashing his flaming fist into Razor Osaka as the fire formed into a Falcon over his arm. The racers stopped, but Razor Osaka hit the edge, and was sent flying up. The large stage came back and he hit it hard, unable to get up.  
  
"Game set! Dr. Nick advances!" The people started to cheer and clap while the Smash Brothers booed him. Dr. Nick rushed over to near-unconcious Razor Osaka.  
  
"Are you ok, Osaka?" He held up three fingers. "How many fingers am I holding up?"  
  
"Ooh look, fishies..." Razor Osaka seemed kind of like he was drunk at the moment, but he shook his head and became angry as could be seen in his eyes. "How many fingers am I holding up?" Let's just say there had to be a censored sign thrown in there.  
  
Dr. Nick disgustedly walked off towards the sidelines as Master Hand pulled Razor Osaka over towards the sidelines.  
  
"Hey, he lost, why wasn't he sent down to the bottom?" Asked China Girl.  
  
"They can stay, just that Somebody guy was giving me the creeps" Master Hand...shuddered?! "In any case, winners to the right, losers to the left" He floated back onto the stage. "Ok, time for the next bout! Grey Fox versus Master Gamer! Come on out!"  
  
"Wish me luck" Master Gamer smiled towards Dr. Nick and Platinum K. During the time all of the writers were stuck there, Master Gamer had gotten along best with the two best friends from New York, Dr. Nick and Platinum K.  
  
"Luck" Dr. Nick and Platinum K both smiled in response as she walked out. Grey Fox quickly came in two, dashing to show off his new speed gained with the Fox McCloud cap.  
  
"Grey Fox is Fox McDougall..."  
  
"IT'S McCLOUD!" Came Fox's angry voice from the sidelines. Master Hand decided to ignore this and continued.  
  
"--and Master Gamer is battling with the powers of Pikachu. Therefore you will be fighting in Pokémon Stadium" Master Hand waved himself. The place didn't seem to get very different, just the overall look of Final Destination, and two smaller platforms above it. Master Gamer and Grey Fox each stood on one as they awaited the countdown to begin. "3...2...1...GO!"  
  
"Thunder Jolts will easily get to you!" Master Gamer lowered her head and let quick electrical pulses fly out and dash towards Grey Fox. Grey Fox took these in but they weren't hurting him much. He replied by using a rapid fire Blaster attack. Master Gamer, however, didn't seem to be taking any damage. She just stood there until a laugh came out of her mouth. "Those things aren't hurting me at all! That is one weak blaster?"  
  
"Or is it?" Grey Fox dashed over with amazing quickness and after getting a few feet within Master Gamer, did a Roundhouse Kick, right into her stomach She went amazingly far with the single shot, being sent all the way to the other side of the arena.  
  
"Whoa...what was that?" Master Gamer was horribly hurt. It was like she had been sprayed with a whole lot of meat tenderizer...her glasses had fallen off and she had some bruises on her face, and some blood was dripping from her mouth, which came from the moment she hit the ground.  
  
"Oh no..." Platinum K started from the sidelines. Both he and Dr. Nick seemed very worried about their new friend, especially with such a horrible blow delivered.  
  
"That's the special feature of Fox McCloud's Blaster" Grey Fox grinned and held up the laser gun. "Fox is my favorite character, and so I've studied all of his techniques. The Blaster won't make anyone even flinch at sight of attack. You can get hurt beyond belief and never know it, until the moment you're struck down again"   
  
"That monster..." Dr. Nick clenched his fists and teeth both. "He seemed to nice to everyone when we met him, but look what he's doing to her!"  
  
Master Gamer managed to give an attempt at picking herself up from the floor of Pokémon Stadium. By the look and feel of it she had taken over eighty percent damage, and was feeling every effect of it. She reached for one of the platforms, but Grey Fox dashed by with a blindingly fast attack that knocked her to the ground again. She never even saw him move, it was like he was still there. But the image fell to show it was only an aftershadow...an illusion. The Fox Illusion. Master Gamer groaned in pain, but still tried to stand up once more. "No...I can't lose...not yet"  
  
"Give it up, I've won and you know it" Grey Fox leapt onto the opposite platform and aimed his Blaster. "Look, I don't like doing this any more than you do, but you're making it worse. Just drop from that platform and you won't have to feel any more pain, all right?"  
  
"No..." Master Gamer managed to get up. She faced Grey Fox with pure anger in her eyes. "I refuse to lose...I'm not going to give up! First of all, I'll show you that you aren't the only one with fast moves!" Lightning started to form around Master Gamer as she prepared to attack. She had lightning in her body, and fire in her eyes. With a quick blast she flew through the arena like a blue blur, hitting Grey Fox just as fast as he had done with the Fox Illusion.  
  
"Er...that was fast. But not fast enough" Grey Fox took a few steps away from Master Gamer. "You've taken well over ninety percent of your possible damage endurance, while you have only done about twenty-three to me. That's less than one percent for each real Super Smash Brother!"  
  
Real Super Smash Brother. Master Gamer thought to herself. It was them who got her into this mess, and it was going to be them who got her out! She was going to win this and through the electric powers of Pikachu! Holding back no mercy, Master Gamer ran at Grey Fox and hit him with a kick to the chest. She then looked to the heavens and held out her arms, calling for help.  
  
With that a huge bolt of electricity surged down to the ground from the skies and onto her magical Pikachu cap, making a large barrier around her. Grey Fox was struck and was quickly taking in heavy damage. 35%....55%...75%...95%....and yet it kept on going. The electric attack that rained down upon Master Gamer was striking Grey Fox without any sign of stopping. He was simply blown away to the side of the stadium. Seeing an opening to win, Master Gamer tilted her upper body sideways. She began to glow with an orange energy. With a quick burst she went flying at Grey Fox, hammering him in the stomach.  
  
The exhausted and very hurt teenager in Grey Fox took a few steps back. "Well...looks like the better man won. And this time, it was a girl" And with that he collapsed from the stadium, landing on a very wide platform which was above where the cells were.  
  
"Game set!" Announced Master Hand once more. "Master Gamer advances!" Everyone on the sidelines began to clap. It was a great comeback victory, incredible even.  
  
"She did it" Dr. Nick smiled as the Master Hand brought the exhausted Master Gamer over towards a bench. He laid her down, but she seemed out of it. Dr. Nick and Platinum K walked over. "Hey, you won"  
  
"Yeah...I guess I did" Master Gamer managed to smile as were Dr. Nick and Platinum K.  
  
"I think you better get some rest now, before the second round starts" Platinum K told her. "Try laying down"  
  
"That will not be necessary, old chap" Tim333 handed Master Gamer a Maxim Tomato which he pulled out from his pocket.  
  
"Thanks" Master Gamer gave a smile to Tim333...seemingly a more meaningful smile, as was Dr. Nick's point of view. Master Gamer swallowed the tomato in only a few bites, and was already feeling better. "Wow...I'm feeling a lot better now. Thank you, Tim"  
  
"No problem" And with that Tim333 walked over, as he had been ready for his fight since the beginning of the tournament.  
  
"Hey, what's wrong?" Platinum K asked to Dr. Nick, who seemed to look angry, with his arms crossed and him standing against the wall himself. He was giving a horribly evil-looking glare directed toward Tim333.  
  
"Beat the crap out of that guy" That was all he said to his best friend. Seems kind of weird, doesn't it? He didn't even notice that Crazy Hand was bringing in Grey Fox to put next to Razor Osaka. "Oh and good luck"  
  
"And now, time to wrap up the first half of the first round! Match four begins!" Final Destination was back to normal now as Master Hand hovered over it. "Now, the fight is between Tim333, who is going to be fighting as Link..."  
  
"BOO!" Link added in an extra loud tone. "Trying to be me...poser"  
  
"And Luigi is well-represented in Platinum K. The match will be held at the Termina Great Bay" Master Hand held up three of his fingers as the Final Destination changed. It was now a very small stage, with a dock, two smaller platforms floating on the water and a giant turtle. In any case, Platinum K with his Luigi hat and Tim333 who wore the Link sock-hat were ready. "3...2...1...GO!"  
  
"Let's a-go! Oh God, am I talking like-a him now?" With the Italian accent working it's way in, Platinum K leapt up and fired a Green Fireball down towards Tim333.  
  
"Silver arrow!" Tim333 pulled out a bow and arrow, and took only a second to load. He launched a gleaming silver arrow from where he stood on the turtle to block out the Fireball.  
  
"Lucky blow, sockhead" Platinum K tilted himself sideways, much like Master Gamer did in her fight. He launched himself across the place while glowing green, to smash right into Tim333's midsection. He took a few steps back, but the two of them found themselves battling on the turtle now.  
  
They both exchanged volley after volley of a wide variety of attacks on both hands, but a majority of it went to sword slashes from Tim333 and pure punches coming out of Platinum K's attacking.   
  
"Time for my specialty!" Platinum K quickly leapt into the air to hit with Luigi's Flaming Super Jump Punch. With a loud streaky sound Tim333 was sent into the air, green fire just starting to come off him after the powerful move was executed.  
  
"I say, quite a strong attack..." Tim333 gave a toothy grin from the side of his face as he landed on his feet at the side of the turtle's plant. "But would you be able to beat...THE GRASS CUTTER!" Tim333 dove low and quickly swept Platinum K off his feet with sword attacks to the ankles.  
  
"Hey...ouch" Platinum K jumped off the turtle's head and went onto the side dock. He had a few tricks of his own as well, and was going to counter Tim333's with his own...only problem was that he was having trouble standing up due to the horrid pain in the ankle region.  
  
"Now I shall finish you off and give a hardy victory to myself and the common young British man!" Tim333 leapt high, and literally kneeled in midair. He planted his sword down, but Platinum K rolled away. He quickly grabbed Tim333 by the shirt.  
  
"Well, I'm going to finish YOU for a win for the young teen!" Platinum K swung Tim333 around as much as he could until he launched him under the dock. Tim333 tried to recover, but he sank, and sank until the water somehow ended and he fell to the long platform.  
  
"Game set! Platinum K advances!"   
  
"Heh heh heh" Platinum K proudly made his way back to the writer's 'dugout'. "I knew a little trick. If anyone's thrown backwards there they'll never recover and I mean never!"  
  
"Way to go, man!" Dr. Nick gave Platinum K a high-five. "Looks like we've all made it to the second round!" Master Gamer was sitting near where Dr. Nick was standing.  
  
"Yeah, congratulations!" Master Gamer added. Platinum K took a seat.  
  
"Well...we've made it, but who else will?"  
  
"We'll see" Master Hand floated over and turned the place back into Final Destination. "Ok, China Girl, Akie! Get your female butts out here, because it's time for the Battle at Onett!" 


	7. Raging Round One

A note to anybody who was eliminated in the past chapter or will be in this one: Please don't stop reading because of that. I did what I had to, and you can't all win, so please don't be upset or hold a grudge. From the reviews I thought some of you guys might be mad at me, and I really don't want anyone to be mad at me...so please keep reading.  
____________________________________  
  
"Well, I guess the best woman will win" Akie smiled as she headed out onto the battlefield, China Girl following.  
  
China Girl managed to give a smile and speak. "Yep, I will win"  
  
"I said the best, that's me" Replied Akie, pointing her thumb to herself. The two girls stood at opposite ends of Final Destination.  
  
"Ok, let's begin. The battle will be in Eagleland Onett" Master Hand flew over Final Destination, and the entire scene began to change. It went from a long, flat platform to a smaller platform with houses and stuff. It was Ness' stage of Eagleland Onett, and having acquired Ness' powers, China Girl got to have a sort of homefield advantage for this, but it seems Akie has the height advantage, while both have strong magical powers. Who will be the victor?  
  
"I'm going to be the victor!" Akie yelled. "What kind of a stupid question is that?!" Hey, no yelling at the narrator, missy!  
  
"3, 2, 1, go" Master Hand quickly announced to get the battle underway.  
  
Back on the sidelines as the battle was about to begin, Tim333 was walking up, his sword behind his back and he was sopping wet from head to toe. "I say...I am so wet. I cannot believe I have lost, I even had a three-year age advantage"  
  
Razor Osaka gave a growl. "I don't believe it. One minute I'm turning on my GameCube the next I'm being knocked out by some fourteen year old with a helmet. Why was I brought here to be knocked out in the first round?"  
  
"I do say it is not fair, as well, old chap" Tim333 looked towards the first four winners, BlackMage13, Dr. Nick, Master Gamer and Platinum K. "They are all so young, and we are older, yet we end up stuck on the sidelines"  
  
"Why don't you just use words with apostrophes in them?" Razor Osaka asked as he looked at Tim333. The young man gave a shrug, and Razor Osaka quickly continued. "Well, I have an idea to get back into this thing..." He grinned and looked at Crono12345 and Culex576, who were talking in the corner. "What do you say we get some new hats and try again?"  
  
"Good lord, man!" Tim333 gave a bit of a gasp. "That is cheating! I won't stand for doing something so unjust!"  
  
"Unjust? You want to talk about unjust? Being defeated by 13 and 14 year olds just because they had some dinky hats is unjust, damnit!" Razor Osaka pounded his fist on the wall. "Master Hand is too stupid to notice, if we want to get something achieved, we have to do this. Come on, let's do it"  
  
"Well, I suppose..." Tim333 thought for a second. "It is better than being stuck here talking about our losses. Yes, I say, let us do it!"  
  
"Hyah!" Akie leapt into the air and quickly drove her foot into China Girl's stomach. Her extra height came in handy to get an attack from a respectable range, especially with the Lightning Kick she used. China Girl took a few steps back.  
  
"So that's how you wanna play it? How about I walk the dog then?" China Girl pulled out Ness' long yo-yo and threw it far off to catch Akie in the face. She leapt up at this and faced China Girl from the top of one house. China Girl simply smiled menacingly and placed her hands to her cap. "P.K. Thunda!"   
  
"Too slow!" Akie jumped away, leaving the Thunder attack to fly around unguided, since China Girl didn't have enough practice with this specific attack to use it properly. Taking advantage of this momentary shock to hop down. "Yah!" A quick prism of blue energy came around. China Girl was hit several times and thrown back by the Nayru's Love attack. "Hah, Zelda's powers are pretty good, wouldn't you say, China Girl? Too bad all you got is Ness'"  
  
"Well, Ness also has the..." China Girl dashed over towards Akie with a midair jump, reached into her pocket for something. "THE HOME-RUN BAT!" Without any time to react, Akie found herself at the wrong end of a quick swing of China Girl's Home Run Bat. Akie was sent back, and she would have been gone out of the park, but luckily a house stopped her.  
  
"Hey...that hurt" Akie got to her feet and faced China Girl. "Well, you won't win now. Watch me use....Din's...FIRE!" Akie waved her now gloved hands to send out a small orange-red ball of fire-like energy, most likely fire.  
  
"Fight fire with fire is what I say" China Girl moved her hat, which had the brim pointing to the side, backwards. "P.K. Fiyah!" She quickly sent out a small wisp of what appeared to be smoke, but it's true powers would be revealed.  
  
"YAH!" Akie waved one of her hands, and the Din's Fire she started burst into a large, burning fireball. As this happened China Girl's P.K. Fire turned from smoke into a large firewall. But, the fires quickly began to sort of merge, as they set the drug store in the middle of the tiny stage aflame.   
  
The fire spread out into the right house and the left, due to the whole building which was on fire already. The telephone pole quickly caught the flames, as well as the trees and soon the entire Eagleland Onett had become a huge inferno of fire.  
  
"Master Hand, stop the match!" Akie pleaded as she looked over the hand. She ducked as a piece of wood which was lighted nearly hit her. "We can't fight in this fire!"  
  
"Yeah, she's right" China Girl tried to stay above the fire on the tip-top of the telephone post, but it seemed nothing would work, and she leapt down to one of the buildings. "We're going to die if this happens!"  
  
"Die if you must" Master Hand didn't have a face, but if he did you could tell he was smiling. "Anything goes in this tournament, including dying"  
  
"Well, this isn't really fair if we have to di--huh?" Akie looked ahead of her. With the fire starting she hadn't seen ahead of her was a car coming. By this point it was only a couple of yards away and speeding closer still. "Oh...no"  
  
With a sickening thud Akie was struck in the stomach by the car, and instead of being latched on was somehow launched away. It seemed she would be knocked out for the end of the match, but managed to hold onto a building.  
  
"Yes...I can win this now!" China Girl ran towards Akie, knowing that by now she must have been hurt a lot, and the slightest attack could beat her. "There may be a fire, but I'm not going to let it stand in my way! I'm going home!"   
  
"Oh...no you don't!" Akie quickly grabbed China Girl by her hair and launched her with a magical yellow energy which emitted from her hands out into the inferno. China Girl and Akie both were hurt, and being hurt even more by the fire. The fight could go either way. "Now...I'll finish it the way I...STARTED!" Akie leapt up into the air and struck China Girl in the neck region with a Lightning Kick. China Girl went flying due to the high damage taken due to the fire and fell off the edge onto the long, flat platform. It was over.  
  
"Game set, Akie advances!"  
  
As everyone (except the real Smash Brothers) cheered on Akie while she came over to join the current winners, a smell was in the air. A kind of smelly smell...the smell...of treachery!  
  
"Are you sure there was a Poké Ball around here?" Culex576 and Crono12345 were searching the area around the place, with Tim333 and Razor Osaka standing behind them, both with their arms crossed and grins on their face.  
  
"Oh yes, I'm sure there was one around--NOW!" Razor Osaka dashed over towards Crono12345. "AUGH...AGH!" He struck the young man with a quick Warlock's Punch, sending him down to the ground with a single horridly strong shot. Culex576 tried to help his friend but was blocked off by Razor Osaka as Tim333 finished him off by hitting him in the head with a boomerang. With that Crono12345 fell to the ground, knocked out. Tim333 walked over, tossed off the Link cap and pulled on the Mewtwo one. Luckily the Mewtwo cap covered his face, so there wouldn't be much of a difference. The shield and sword dissapeared, but now he had Psychic powers.  
  
"The mental powers of Mewtwo are mine to command!" Tim333 gave a loud, evil laugh similar to Mewtwo's and spun around in midair, just like the taunt.  
  
Expecting what was to come, Culex576 quickly began to shoot out some fire out of his mouth. The continuos rate was enough to keep Razor Osaka and Tim333 away, but Culex576 found that it burned his throat. He couldn't continue the Fire Breath, leaving Tim333 to wipe him out with a quick slash of the sword to the stomach. Razor Osaka took off his Ganondorf cap and grabbed the Bowser hat from Culex576's head. "This was pretty easy, don't you say?"  
  
"Yes, quite" Tim333 threw the Link cap onto Crono12345's head, as Razor Osaka did the same to Culex576 with the Ganondorf hat. "I do find it quite surprising that the powers of Link and Ganondorf are working together. But you do know we have to fight each other, right?'  
  
"Yep...but I figured I could win. If anyone asks, that's us. Now let's go, we can see who we're fighting next, the seventh fight is after this one"  
  
"Man...I was hoping to win" China Girl came back to the sidelines, standing by all the ones who already lost. "Oh well, good match" She extended a hand to Akie, who was coming over to her.  
  
"Yeah" Akie smiled and shook her hand. But everyone's attention was drawn to the battlefield, now a non-flaming Final Destination once more, as the Master Hand's booming voice started.  
  
"Ok, time for fight six!" Master Hand announced. "The combatants are Reanda, Imperial Kai and her opponent is dragonax2k1!" The Super Smash Brothers from the sidelines started a 26-round boo, but Reanda was starting to get fed up.  
  
"Oh, give it up! Your booing is getting old" Reanda tossed her bag of popcorn at Dr. Mario, catching him precisely in the head and causing him to fall over in his chair.  
  
"The interesting thing about this is that Reanda has Marth's powers, while dragonax2k1 has those of Roy! This should be most interesting...so we'll hold it at the Fountain of Dreams" Master Hand quickly transformed the Final Destination into a very small stage. It had a roundish bottom, with a fountain behind it. There were a couple of planks, but the true thing to watch was the beauty of the whole thing.  
  
"I'll have you know that I'm going to beat you down" Reanda smiled confidently. She held out Marth's sword, Falchion, towards dragonax2k1.  
  
"No way, the Sword of Seals shall be what vanquishes you!" dragonax2k1 held forth Roy's sword in the same fashion. "Let's duel!"  
  
"3...2...1...DUEL! I mean, go, go!"  
  
"HEEYAH!" dragonax2k1 dashed at Reanda and tried to slice her with the sword, but she quickly blocked with her own and the two took a leap back from the deadlock.  
  
"You won't win" Reanda did a quick duck and rolled back, getting to her feet at the rightmost platform, holding out Falchion.  
  
"Don't be so CONFIDENT!" dragonax2k1 leapt up and came down onto Reanda with a flaming sword, which struck the girl and sent her back. There was no blood drawn from the sword hit had done it's damage to Reanda.  
  
"I'm confident for a reason!" Reanda quickly dashed over and attacked him with several stabs to the stomach. dragonax2k1 couldn't help but take a step back but he still held out the sword, ready to continue the fight. "Ok, make it easy on yourself and stand still!"   
  
dragonax2k1 held his sword backwards, just standing there, glowing a bit red. Reanda was already about to attack with the Dancing Blade attack of Marth's, and wasn't going to stop. Unfortunately Reanda was hit full-strength by a smash move sent out by dragonax2k1, and was sent flying.   
  
With a quick Dolphin Slash, Reanda was able to propel herself back up the stadium, just as dragonax2k1 was charging up seemingly the same attack, only he was holding the sword behind his back and standing still. Reanda was just getting back to the stadium as the whole place started to quake, quake from dragonax2k1's energy.  
  
"No...it can't be" Reanda tried to get away, but being at the edge there was no real place to run, because of the tiny stage and the fact she was at the end of it.  
  
"HYAH!" With a vicious shot dragonax2k1 pulled the sword right down onto Reindeer's head, with a giant and firey explosion that nearly took up the entire stage. The full force of a single knockout move sent Reanda not only out of the stage but into the distance, shining as a star in the back. "Whoa, that was quick" dragonax2k1 put his sword in the holder on his belt and gave a sigh of relief.  
  
"Game set, dragonax2k1 advances!" Master Hand quickly turned Final Destination back to it's old self as he prepared for the next fight.   
  
"Way to go, man" Platinum K congratulated dragonax2k1 as he joined the little Winner's Lounge with BlackMage13, Dr. Nick, Platinum K, Master Gamer and Akie.   
  
"Thanks" dragonax2k1 sat down in the second bench in the winner's section of the sidelines. "I'm just glad I was able to make it through here. You know, being stuck in a GameCube isn't so bad when you get used to it"  
  
"Come to think of it, yeah" Agreed BlackMage13.  
  
"Looks like the next fight is starting" Master Gamer pointed out towards the field, where Master Hand was once again starting to talk.  
  
"Match seven starts now, between Sarie Cigam and Houou. Sarie Cigam will be dueling as, as strange as it sounds, Yoshi, and Houou will be dueling in the form of Samus. Now get out here!"  
  
"Good luck" Houou said to her opponent as she donned her Samus hat once more, the cannon appearing as well.  
  
"Same to you" Sarie did a very, very high jump, getting up to the middle of Final Destination immediatley.  
  
Crazy Hand floated into Final Destination for his own speaking. "Ok, since all of Yoshi's stages absolutely suck, we're going to put this one at...BRINSTAR DEPTHS! BWAHAHAHAHA!"  
  
"No, not even I could be that cruel" Master Hand pushed Crazy Hand away from Final Destination and back to the front of the audience section. "You are so annoying"  
  
"Well, I haven't said anything yet..." Crazy Hand sadly said.  
  
Master Hand continued, ignoring his brother--er, sister. "We're putting this at regular Brinstar. Good luck"  
  
Master Hand turned Final Destination into yet another stage. The bottom floor of it was rocky and cave-like in appearance, and only a little smaller than Final Destination. There were two attached parts above it, only large enough for about two characters, and a large one, about the size of the middle two platforms put together. Below it, however, was the issue. There was yellow and orange lava, acid, or acidic lava. Whatever it was it wasn't the stuff you'd want to go into. Luckily the Imperial Kai herself was already out and heading for the sidelines.  
  
"Man, how could I lose like that?" Reanda gave a sigh, but not of relief, more of sadness. She went to the opposite side of the sidelines, next to Grey Fox.  
  
"Figures that bad things happen to good people" Grey Fox replied with a long sigh. "We're living proof of that right here. It's really hard to face that Flare Blade attack of Marth's though, you did good"  
  
"Thanks" Reanda smiled towards Grey Fox as the two prepared to watch the battle between Houou and Sarie.  
  
"3...2..1...GO!"  
  
"This is where I'd earn my pay if I got any money" Houou stood back and began to charge in her new cannon arm a small ball of purple and bluish energy which grew increasingly bigger to each second.  
  
"I'll drop down and break you like a bomb!" Sarie leapt into the air with an amazing drop and crashed down onto Houou. Houou ended up lying on her stomach with the Charge Shot stopped and some discomfort in the lower back region.  
  
"Get off me!" Houou held up her cannon arm and pulled out a long, blue beam, sending Sarie sailing across the stadium with a simple flick of it. "I'll show you how a true woman fighter fights now" Houou leapt into the air, turning herself into a compacted ball, hitting Sarie with several quick hits before sending her across the field.  
  
"Gr...let's see how you like this!" Sarie pulled a very large green-spotted egg, seemingly out of nowhere and launched it across the arena to strike Houou. Houou quickly just leapt back onto the platform she was knocked off. Wasting no time Sarie leapt up and came down, kicking Houou in the head several times were her legs and feet now better adapted. Unfortunately, Houou's Samus hat easily absorbed most of the blows, and Houou was able to send Sarie across the field once more with a quick Missile that exploded on contact.  
  
"All right, now I'll start to get a bit more physical in my attacking" Houou dashed over towards Sarie and put her cannon arm down on the ground, catching Sarie off-guard with a Ground Fire which sent Sarie into the air. It seemed Houou had complete dominance in this fight so far.  
  
"I'm fighting for my freedom, my freedom to write and by God I'm gonna defend it!" Sarie opened her mouth and extended....a tounge. She quickly slurped up Houou and before anyone knew it there was an egg like the one she had just threw, only much bigger, laying behind her.  
  
"Ew, that's just gross" Master Gamer commented from the sidelines as she watched this, shielding her eyes, even though it had already happened.  
  
"Hey, get me out of this thing!" Houou pounded on the egg, but to no avail. She could feel herself being hit, and the vibrations from the egg carried over into the egg, hurting Houou more. "Grr...not again. Wait, I got it..."   
  
"Now to beat you once and for all!" Sarie turned herself into an egg and began to spin in place, sparking up with energy.  
  
The egg broke open, revealing Houou. But she seemed mysteriously calm for a person about to be run over by a giant egg..."Ok, bring it on!" As Sarie came closer, Houou held out the cannon. A huge Charge Shot emitted and caught Sarie, sending her soaring out of the arena. Just as she did, the substance below the stadium hit her. Sarie ended up coming back up, but laying on the ground, unable to move.  
  
"Game set, Houou advances!" Houou smiled as she came off the field that was going back into Final Destination, taking a seat in the winner's section. "Looks like I won"  
  
"And...I lost" Master Hand pulled Sarie over into the sidelines. "Man, I wanted to win, guess I just needed to try a little bit harder...  
  
"Ok, time we finish this first round, let's have Culex576 and Crono12345 out here!"   
  
"Well, let's go fight, Crono" Razor Osaka said the Crono part with a wink. Tim333 nodded and teleport immediatley onto Final Destination as Razor Osaka stomped his way out.  
  
"Ok, Crono12345 will be fighting with Mewtwo's Psychic powers, while Culex576 is fighting as Bowser. The match will be in the Rainbow Cruise" The Final Destination quickly turned into a medium sized barge, with some masts and stuff, but that's it. It was seemingly floating in midair. "Now, let's begin!"  
  
"We have been partners in this, but only one of us will get the second chance!" Tim333 began to float, yet very slowly, at Razor Osaka.   
  
"Yeah, and that'll be ME!" Flames started to build up in Razor Osaka's mouth as the two prepared to end their temporary truce for a shot at the glory. 


	8. Make Things Worse

Razor Osaka breathed out a huge blast of fire from his mouth, which traveled in a stocky beam towards Tim333. Tim333 leapt up over the fire and came down, placing a palm on Razor Osaka's chest. He followed it up by hitting him several times with a glowing black-purple fire move.  
  
"Dark Flame...good one" Razor Osaka leapt up to the top right part of the ship. The huge spiked shell on his back, gained from the Bowser hat, was starting to become more of a burden than a help to him. "But can you take...the Koopa Claw?!" Razor Osaka dashed at Tim333, giving him a quick slash from the claws he never had. Tim333 floated back, having only taken minor damage from this.  
  
"You think you are going to defeat me? Well, I am not going to lose this time! I refuse to lose!" Tim333 ran over and pointed his finger to the floor, sending out a blast of bright purple energy which sent Razor Osaka flying off the field. Razor Osaka quickly pulled himself into the large turtle shell and spun with all he had to get back to the stage.  
  
"I don't think I'm going to defeat you..." Razor Osaka started with a smile. "I KNOW I'm going to defeat you!" He quickly leapt into the air and came down with a great force. Being that he was standing next to one of the barge corners, he could not escape and found himself on the receiving end of a crushing attack thanks to the full weight of Razor Osaka, which wasn't really a lot, but with that gigantic turtle shell it was.  
  
"Ouch...what?!" Tim333 tried to attack once more but Razor Osaka was whacking him stupid with several closed fists, hitting him one time after another before Tim333 could even respond to this onslaught with an attack of his own.  
  
"Now I shall finish you once and for all!" Razor Osaka held his head back for a few seconds. At Tim333 began to recover from the vicious Koopa Knuckles he had just taken, he found himself on the receiving end of a strong headbutt. He went flying off, thinking he would surely lose, for his feet would touch the bottom platform soon. But suddenly, he had it!  
  
"I have got it!" Hey, I just said that. He quickly vanished into thin air, but appeared again in front of Razor Osaka, hitting him with the Psychic force emitted when he appeared again. "That would be Teleportation" Tim333 smiled and held his hands together, beginning to charge what looked kind of like what Houou was in the previous fight, but with a lot less blue, and a lot more black and purple.  
  
"I'll stop you right there!" Razor Osaka tried to attack Tim333 with another headbutt, but he quickly slid by Razor Osaka.  
  
"Shadow Ball simply contains a quite handy built-in dodge...too bad you do not" Tim333 let the Shadow Ball attack from his hands, leaving the orb to go in a swaying fashion. With the turtle shell Razor Osaka was too slow to escape and got knocked from the barge. He once again used his Whirling Fortress to get back up.  
  
"Well, I have something called the BLENDER!" With a quick move Razor Osaka snatched Tim333 from the top ledge and pulled him into the top of the shell, moving around in a circle to damage him harshly. "Take that!"  
  
Tim333 was launched into the side of the mast. He was sure at least one bone in his arm was broken from this, and that was where most of Mewtwo's attacks came from. Without any choice, he let himself fall victim to yet another attack coming from Razor Osaka, the headbutt he'd used twice before, to let him fall onto the bottom platform once again.  
  
"Game set! Round over! Culex576 advances!"  
  
"Culex?" Razor Osaka asked questioningly, but quickly remembering his disguise he tried to act natural. "Oh yeah, go me!" Razor Osaka gave a grin and joined the winners section with all of the others.  
  
"You know, you seem a lot like one of those other guys to me..." Houou recognized as Razor Osaka took a seat next to her.  
  
"Uh...well, I guess I have a resemblance, heh heh" Razor Osaka chuckled. Everyone looked up to see Master Hand and Crazy Hand floating over.  
  
"I finally get to talk!" Crazy Hand excitedly exclaimed before making the clearing-throat sound, even though he didn't have a throat. "Well, round one is over and done with, and so we have the next round's ballot completed. Here it is" Crazy Hand held up a piece of paper, the continuation of the first round's combatants.  
  
ROUND ONE  
BlackMage13 vs Somebody  
Dr. Nick vs Razor Osaka  
Grey Fox vs Master Gamer  
Platinum K vs Tim333  
China Girl vs Akie  
Reanda vs dragonax2k1  
Sarie Cigam vs Houou  
Crono12345 vs Culex576  
  
ROUND TWO  
BlackMage13 vs Dr. Nick  
Master Gamer vs Platinum K  
Akie vs dragonax2k1  
Houou vs Culex576  
  
Master Hand continued his sister's speech. "The fights will resume in approximately three hours. You may not know it, but we've already passed several hours, and it's the night"  
  
"Why did it pass so quick?" Asked Master Gamer.  
  
"Because I said so" Master Hand replied. "Now, you shall suffer even more when round two comes around!" He held up two fingers, and went into a laugh, as did Crazy Hand's horridly insane laugh.  
  
"Suffer? This is one of the most fun things I've ever had!" Akie said with a smile.  
  
"Huh, what?!" Master Hand was aghast at hearing this. "What do you mean, fun?!"  
  
"This isn't really like torture" dragonax2k1 added. "Sure, we take a beating now and then but fighting with the powers of Super Smash Brothers is nothing like we've ever done!"  
  
"Yeah, I can't wait for more!" BlackMage13 had a sort of victorious smile at knowing Master Hand's little plan was starting to backfire.  
  
"I say...that was no fun for me, I lost twi--" Razor Osaka covered Tim333's mouth as he came up, he didn't want their cover blown away.  
  
"Why you little...Super Smash Brothers, the floor is open to you" Crazy Hand turned towards the twenty-six Super Smash Brothers, who stood behind Giga Bowser. "I say you should pick their punishments"  
  
"I've been waiting for this" Bowser chuckled as he pointed a clawed finger at them. "Until the tournament is over, you will get no food!"  
  
"And no water!" Laughed Ganondorf as he stomped a foot on the ground.  
  
"No air!" As of suggesting this, Mewtwo looked around to see that everyone and I mean everyone was staring at him. "Ok, fine, they can have their air"  
  
"But..." Samus walked to the front of the group. "You will spend all your spare time training and fighting, with only two hours of sleep. You will eat Targets, drink Home Runs and dream Wire Frames. Those will be your only nourishments"  
  
"Nicely said, Samus" Master Hand chuckled to himself as he looked over the group of the thirteen conscious writers (Culex576 and Crono12345 still lay unconscious in the back, and Somebody was stuck in the padded cell) couldn't believe at all what they heard. "You heard it. Now, go back down. I want a couple of you to stay here and fight...losers only. Crazy Hand, you and Giga Bowser bring people to stadiums so they can fight, and after an hour bring them to their two hours of sleep. When they wake up they shall train one more hour and then fight"  
  
"If I may make a suggestion, as well, sister" Crazy Hand looked over the group. "I also say that in their fights, they shall be in Giant Melee. The stadiums will be twice as large but so will they, they'd have to take twice the beating before the match will end"  
  
"Twice the beating?!" Master Gamer thought back to her own match. The pain she had to endure just to gain victory was horrible, and twice as much wouldn't be the kind of thing she wanted, especially now that she had to face one of her own friends.  
  
Giga Bowser added to this. "Also, items of pure pain shall be placed about. No wimp items like Maxim Tomatoes or Heart Containers will be there, manly and tough things like Super Scopes, Bob-Ombs, Motion-Sensor Bombs and...Poké Balls" Everyone, including the Hands and Super Smash Brothers gave a gasp at the last item. "Yes, Poké Balls"  
  
"Very well, you've heard everything. We're going to show you it's not fun and games!" Master Hand quickly went into his "AHAHAHAHAHA!" laugh while Crazy Hand joined in with the "BWAHAHAHAHA!". Giga Bowser gave his snorting laughter as what Master Gamer called the "Triple Trouble Team" walked off...well, Giga Bowser walked, the hands floated, and the Super Smash Brothers leaving in different directions as well. With no choice, they all descended the very long staircase down to their own prison.  
  
"I cannot believe you defeated me. That is the second time" Griped Tim333 as he pulled Crono12345 down the stairs, not caring if he hit his head or not.  
  
"Only one of us could win. It might as well have been me, you're more of a goody-two shoes" Razor Osaka was pulling Culex576 down with him as well.  
  
"God, losing is bad enough, now I can't eat, drink or probably even sleep" China Girl sighed as she followed behind Dr. Nick, Platinum K and Master Gamer.  
  
"I knew only a tournament and with magic hats would be too good to be true" Platinum K looked up into the starry night as the mini-group went down the ninth out of fourteen staircases leading downward. "And why the heck did they put so many freaking staircases?"  
  
"I guess it's not so bad when you win...I mean, I was kind of expecting this" Master Gamer was taking a couple of steps at a time rather than just one like all the others.  
  
"I just hope it isn't as bad as I think it might be" Dr. Nick replied.  
  
  
But it was as bad as they thought. They had to fight horrible Melee matches in MultiMan Melee, one after another, three minutes, fifteen minutes. Against hundreds, thousands even sometimes. They also had to fight each other in grueling Stamina matches which left them breathless, but they still had to move on. The exhausting Target Tests had ten, sometimes twenty targets added to each, and upon completing them it took several dozen minutes.  
  
After the couple of hours to train everyone was exhausted, hungry, thirsty, even cold due to the lack of blankets for the two hours sleep they were going to be given. Most of them were able to get to sleep within a few hours, but one of them was definitely awake. It was Dr. Nick.  
  
He couldn't help but think about after the third fight...that smile Master Gamer gave Tim333. What did it mean? Was it what he thought? He clenched a fist from anger. He had one aim other than the tournament, and would not let that slip away. With all anger he leapt out from the bottom bunk he slept in and pulled his boots on over his white socks, walking over to Tim333's bed. By this time, Tim333 and Razor Osaka had gotten their regular hats back.  
  
With all anger surging in his body, Dr. Nick reached into his pocket and pulled out a glove. He tapped Tim333's shoulder a few times, getting him awake immediatley.  
  
"What the devil do you want?" He asked drowsily as he looked over towards Dr. Nick.  
  
"Sir, you have offended me, and I demand satisfaction!" Dr. Nick raised the glove and swung it, hitting Tim333 straight across the face. "I challenge you to a duel! Do you accept, or are you a coward?!"  
  
Tim333 shook his head and looked over towards Dr. Nick. He pulled himself closer, grabbed Dr. Nick's shirt and formed an angry face as he said. "I...AM A COWARD!" He went back to laying down as Dr. Nick just stood there. "Now, go away, I want to get to bed before I another hour of bloody suffering--oh for crying out loud, it's starting in ten minutes"  
  
"Then how about tomorrow?" Dr. Nick growled. He wasn't about to take no for an answer. "We can have our duel in the twilight, as soon as everyone goes to sleep?"  
  
"Very well...I do not exactly see why but I will fight you then. Now go away" Tim333 gave a yawn as he pulled himself out of bed, slipping on his fancy Italian shoes. "I am now going to try to find a way out, maybe I can get home in time for a spot of tea..."   
  
By now everyone was already waking up from their pitiful two hours sleep due to the loud singing they heard. It was most definitely a female voice, and that of a fully grown woman. Dr. Nick and Tim333, being the first two up, looked out the window to see that the one singing was--Falco.  
  
"I am sickened and dismayed" Dr. Nick covered his mouth to prevent throwing up and walked off as Tim333 gave a few chuckles at this.  
  
  
It seemed like it was only a few minutes until the tournament was about to begin. The fifteen of them, not including Somebody, were on the sidelines. The somewhat cheery overall expression was gone. Stomachs were heard growling every five minutes, they were panting with both thirst and tiredness. None of them were happy.  
  
"Ok, I'm glad you're suffering" Master Hand let out a loud laugh. "But the tournament must go on! Round two begins, with four fights! In the first it's BlackMage13 versus Dr. Nick, then Master Gamer versus Platinum K, Akie faces dragonax2k1 and then it's Houou against Culex576. now, BlackMage13 and Dr. Nick, come on, it's time for the fight! Keep in mind all semifinalists get a big, fat juicy hamburger lunch"  
  
"HAMBURGER?!" Everyone said at once. The eight remaining writers knew that they had to fight not only for the glory but for the chance to eat something before they starved to death.  
  
"And with soda" Crazy Hand decided he wanted to make the fights a little bit more interesting"  
  
"That's it, you're goin' down sister!" Dr. Nick managed to give a weak laugh before it was interrupted by his stomach giving a loud lurch.  
  
"We'll see about that...oh the thirst" Normally BlackMage13 would have been leaping out onto the stage, but now she could barely walk to it.  
  
"Oh no we won't!" Dr. Nick ran with Captain Falcon-like speed onto Final Destination, but a lot slower. The two faced each other.  
  
"Ok, the match is going to be held on Lylat System's Corneria" Master Hand waved himself by, causing Final Destination to rumble violently. It began to change drastically. It became much, much bigger and in the form of a big spaceship. It had two parts hanging off the back, for some more fighting, and other than that the level changes were different. Oh, and the size. All 26 of the Super Smash Brothers and the 16 FanFic writers could probably fit on it altogether. "Let's not forget--GIANT MELEE!"  
  
That was the reason. Soon Dr. Nick and BlackMage13 began to grow, larger and larger. Their clothes even grew with them, thank God, and soon it was seen why Corneria was so huge in this instance. The two faced each other.  
  
"FIGHT NOW!"  
  
"Ok, I've never fought a girl before, but I'm not afraid to!" Dr. Nick went into his fighting pose. His voice wasn't deeper as could be expected.  
  
"I'd hope that none of the boys aren't afraid too, because it wouldn't be much of a second round then" BlackMage13 began to remember the second round's listing. "Since all of the second round fights are girl vs boy. Lousy planning by the author if you ask me" Stop picking on me already! Anyway, she prepared for the fight as well.  
  
"3...2...1...GO!"   
  
"I have Falco's speed as well as power!" BlackMage13 leapt into the air and hit Dr. Nick in the stomach with a jump kick. The thought of hunger and thirst just seemed to wear away in the fight.  
  
"I have a kick too!" Dr. Nick dashed over and struck BlackMage13 and hit her in the stomach with a flaming kick which moved exceptionally fast. He followed it up with several quick punches to several places on BlackMage13's body and then seized the opportunity by leaping up, grabbing hold of BlackMage13 and sending her flying onto the second part of the stage. "Hah, is that enough for you?"  
  
"Not nearly" BlackMage13 gave a smile and pulled out her Blaster. "I'm just getting started" 


	9. An Insane Round

"Hyah!" Dr. Nick slid across Corneria and aimed a very flaming punch attack towards BlackMage13. Her new jump was too good, and Dr. Nick missed and stumbled.  
  
"I'm going to beat the crap out of you, I don't care if you are writing this!" BlackMage13 snatched Dr. Nick from the floor and began to hit him back and forth across the face, one hit after another. He couldn't respond and so BlackMage13 took immediate control of the match.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" Dr. Nick quickly stood on his head for a second and kicked BlackMage13. Taking the opportunity he leapt up onto the top of the spaceship and tried to get some breathing room. BlackMage13 was prepared for this.  
  
"Time for a Blaster shot!" She shot him several times. Dr. Nick tried to hold these off but he remembered the hunger, the thirst and how tired he was, and fell to his knees, being victim to the shots.  
  
"No...can't...give up, must...get...burgers" Dr. Nick got to his feet, but couldn't hold it very well. "Too hungry...thirsty...oh..."  
  
"Am I too tough for ya!" BlackMage13 dashed over and quickly thrusted her foot upwards to hit Dr. Nick in the chin with a strong Kick-Flip, BlackMage13 landing gracefully on her feet. With a grin she walked over towards Dr. Nick. It was easy to tell that he was bleeding and broken, and could not go on for much longer. "I show no mercy, and maybe that Razor Osaka guy was easy for you to beat, but I'm tougher"  
  
BlackMage13 picked up her Blaster and held it to Dr. Nick's neck. Everyone gave a gasp for what they knew was next. With a sickening shot Dr. Nick found himself on his face, trying to yell in pain, but couldn't for his throat was so badly pierced from the shot.  
  
"Ooh, that's gotta hurt" Akie commented, wincing some at the sight of this.  
  
"He's done for" Agreed Platinum K with an observant nod.  
  
"No..." Dr. Nick groaned as he tried to get up. Before he could BlackMage13 came running and kicked him right in the stomach. He flipped over, coughing out some blood. He had bruises on his face and was bleeding badly.  
  
"Get your butt off the floor, I'm not done yet!" BlackMage13 lifted Dr. Nick up and smashed him right into the side of Corneria. His leg hit first with a sickening crack, and his face hit lastly with a loud thud.  
  
"But...how can she not be hungry? Or...thirsty?" Dr. Nick began to pull himself up from the floor, but fell down once more. "It's...not possible. She couldn't be able to be fighting so easily with this?"   
  
"For the author of this you're sure putting up a lousy fight" BlackMage13 picked up Dr. Nick by his burned throat and laughed in his face. "I'm enjoying this fight, it's way too easy. And when I'm done I'll treat myself to some good eating...I can just imagine those burgers"  
  
Dr. Nick would have gulped if it wouldn't make his burned throat much, much worse. He was so hungry and thirsty, yet in so much pain. His lower knee bone was crunched and broken, his face was bleeding and bruised. He barely had the momentum of the fight and he was already getting beaten.  
  
"I...refuse to lose" Dr. Nick reached out to grab onto the edge of Corneria but all he managed to grab was the pocket of BlackMage13's shirt.  
  
"Let go!" BlackMage13 blasted him away from her. But when he ripped the pocket upon coming off, out of it came a large bag of chips, about halfway eaten through.  
  
"Wha--what?!" Dr. Nick looked down upon them, as a small bottle of soda rolled out onto the bag. "Er...you've been holding out on us!"  
  
"Exactly, but I'm still gonna win" BlackMage13 picked up Dr. Nick by his shirt and walked over towards the edge of Corneria. "Say bye bye, because it's time I taste sweet, sweet victory!"  
  
"No...you fraud! Falcon Kick!" With the little strength he had he struck BlackMage13 in the head with a Falcon Kick. He didn't seem to achieve much...except for the feathers in her head went flying. The Falco cap slid across the Corneria.   
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes" Dr. Nick leapt away from BlackMage13 and smiled, through the broken bones, cuts and blood towards BlackMage13. "And without your...cap...you're powerless! Even I could finish you now! Falcone...PUNCH!" With that BlackMage13 hit the side of the Corneria's side, and went flying off the edge, hitting the large platform.   
  
"Game set, Dr. Nick advances to the semifinals!" As soon as Master Hand announced this both Dr. Nick and BlackMage13 went back to their size. Upon going back to his size, Dr. Nick fell to his knees and fainted. The damage he sustained in his larger form was much more than he could take in a regular one.  
  
"Darn...and I was so sure I was going to win" BlackMage13 picked herself up and snatched the new giant bag of chips and bottle of soda and went over to the sidelines. But when she got there she saw none other than Giga Bowser waiting for her.  
  
"Mine" Giga Bowser pulled the bag and bottle from BlackMage13's hands. He emptied the whole bag of potato chips into his mouth and crunched them down with one bite, then dumped the whole bottle of soda down his mouth. "Mm, not bad"  
  
"Ok, now, let's get the second match going. Master Gamer versus Platinum K!" Master Gamer turned Final Destination back to it's normal self as Master Gamer and Platinum K both came out.  
  
"Remember, we're going to be friends no matter the result, ok?" Master Gamer asked her friend from across the stage.  
  
"Yep, I remember. I know we're only forced into this...oh the hunger" Platinum K put one hand on his stomach.   
  
"Since Master Gamer, in the Pikachu hat, has had her fight on a home stage, this fight will be in Mushroom Kingdom II" He pronounced it aye-aye. He quickly changed the arena. It grew, very much larger. There were two desert areas, one in the middle and two wide canyons, waterfalls emptying into them. And as the place grew, so did both Master Gamer and Platinum K.  
  
"This should be easy...I'll attack like when I beat that Grey Fox guy!" Master Gamer held her hands to her body and began to charge up some energy. An orange force surrounded her.  
  
"That's a job for me!" Platinum K did practically the same thing, only he was surrounded by a green light. With two bursts of energy the two went soaring towards each other, and ended up missing and going in opposite directions. "Blah, Plan B" Platinum K began to attack Master Gamer with Fireballs, sending the green attacks of fire out one after another.  
  
"Pikachu's too quick for you" Master Gamer smiled and zipped from one stage to the middle one, jumping through the fireballs. Platinum K leapt down and began to attack Master Gamer with simple punches and boots. "Why you little!" Master Gamer clenched Platinum K by the neck and began to strangle him. So much neck-based violence.  
  
"Friend or not I have to win!" Platinum K grabbed Master Gamer and spun around, like he did to defeat Tim333, and launched her to the other side of the Mushroom Kingdom.   
  
"Same here! THUNDER!" Master Gamer quickly summoned from the sky a huge amount of electric energy which burst down to expand and attack Platinum K as he came in for another attack, just to be attacked himself.   
  
"All right, I didn't want to do this, but it's the only surefire way to beat you once and for all..." Platinum K gritted his teeth as he tilted his body sideways. Master Gamer gasped and took a step back upon seeing Platinum K's whole body begin to glow with with yellow, red and orange energy...which wasn't right. A few tiny explosions started to come from his body. "I was afraid of this"  
  
"Man, have you been eating beans again?" Master Gamer took a step back.  
  
"No...I haven't had any food...Luigi's Green Missile can have a spontaneous misfire....AAAH!" With a huge explosion Platinum K went flying through the air like a flaming fireball, moving at a great speed until he was flying above Master Gamer, but fortunately he hit the ground fine. "Hey, I'm fine! I can continue!"  
  
"I was afraid of that" Master Gamer began to charge electric shocks from the cheeks of the cap, for she knew he was going to come back.  
  
"Time I win this match--huh?" Platinum K looked to the left to see two Bob-Ombs marching over towards him. "Ah, poopy" With a massive explosion he was struck by both Bob-Ombs to give him a horrible amount of damage, sending Platinum K down into the canyon. Master Gamer let out a sigh of relief and stopped charging the attack as soon as she saw the result.  
  
"Game set, Master Gamer advances to the semifinals!" Master Hand pointed to Master Gamer as he flew by, turning Final Destination back into it's normal self.  
  
"Hey, way to go" Dr. Nick congratulated Master Gamer as she came over, with hardly any scars. She was back to the normal size now. Dr. Nick was still in pain, and bleeding some, but he at least regained consciousness.   
  
"Whoa, you took an even worse beating than I did in the first match. Are you going to be ok?"  
  
"I don't think so...I have you for an opponent the next round" The two of them laughed a bit, but Dr. Nick clenched his side. "Oh my ribs..."  
  
"Lousy spontaneous misfire" Complained Platinum K as he followed Master Gamer back, rubbing his head. "I knew I should have went for Dr. Mario"  
  
"Don't worry, P.K., you did pretty good" Dr. Nick replied.  
  
"Thanks, but I was hoping to at least get to the semifinals..."  
  
"Ok, hopefully we'll get a better match out of the next guys" Master Hand announced. "The next fight is between Akie and dragonax2k1! Let's get them out here!"  
  
"Time I send another one to the showers" Akie dissapeared from the sidelines in a puff of smoke and some yellow lines, appearing again on Final Destination.  
  
"I'm going to get the win here" A grin came to dragonax2k1's face as he dashed out onto the Final Destination, pulling out his new Roy sword.  
  
"This match will be held over at the Hyrule Temple" Master Hand gracefully as possible flew over Final Destination, turning it into a very long temple area. It was about four times as large as Final Destination, but of course Akie and dragonax2k1 were growing as well. "3...2...1...go already"  
  
"Yah!" dragonax2k1 came down towards Akie, with a fierce sword chop. Akie was able to roll out of the way quickly enough, but not quickly enough to dodge the Double-Edge Dance. "Hem, hei, toriya, hyah!" He quickly sliced at Akie four times, but Akie was able to avoid each of them. dragonax2k1 growled out of anger and continued to stab at her. "Why--won't--you--stay--still?!...ah, hungry" dragonax2k1 put one hand on his stomach.  
  
"I'll show you when I transform to...too thirsty" Akie fell to one knee. "So tired, too much training. But...must...fight" Akie put her hands over her head and before anyone knew it she had transformed her headdress into Sheik's veil. "I'll tie you up and make this quick!" Akie let out a chain and wrapped it around dragonax2k1, leaving him to fall to the ground.   
  
"Dang..." dragonax2k1 watched his sword fall to the ground. He struggled, trying to loosen the grip of the steel chain but he couldn't.  
  
"I'm going to finish you so I can get my soda and burgers!" Akie held her hand behind her back and when she pulled it out sent several needles right at dragonax2k1's arm. She heard him yell out in pain, but no matter. It was coming down to the final stretch now, no mercy could be given. Akie rushed over and hit him with two kicks as he got up to his feet only to go down again.  
  
"Fish paste" dragonax2k1 tried to rip the chains apart, but there was no need soon enough. Akie pulled them away and he saw her laughing. A glare came to his face. "Ok, why did you do that?"  
  
"Because I want a more interesting match than this" Akie ran over and tried to kick dragonax2k1, who blocked by holding up the sword. Akie's foot met the flat part of dragonax2k1's sword and the two found themselves in a deadlock.   
  
"You won't have one with those...oh...hunger" dragonax2k1 could feel his stomach growling.   
  
"Man, looks like their hunger is starting to wear them down" China Girl observed from the sidelines. The winners and losers were in the same place, the separation was starting to get complicated now.  
  
"Yeah, I know" Platinum K replied as he held out one hand for really no reason. This was pretty much a mistake.  
  
"Ooh, yummy, hot dogs!" China Girl was starting to hallucinate out of hunger, and so she moved towards Platinum K's hands and--  
  
"YOW! Ah, what'd you do that for?!"  
  
"Wow, a talking hot dog. I'll research that if I find another" China Girl was about to bite down on poor Platinum K's hand once more but Reanda pulled her away.  
  
"Come on, don't try that" She pulled China Girl onto the bench. "Someone has to stop you...but I'm so thirsty..." She looked over towards Tim333, who stood next to her.  
  
"Why the devil, I say, are you looking at me that way?" He asked. China Girl wasn't the only one hallucinating, as Reanda now saw him as a large bottle of lemonade due to the skinniness.  
  
"Yes, thank you, I will have a drink...a long one" Reanda started to move towards Tim333, a hypnotic look in her eye.  
  
"Ah! I am not a soft drink, go back to the bloody bench!" Tim333 began to run from Reanda. With all this and more, the sidelines were just as much as an attraction as the tournament--or dear God I forgot to narrate that part! But the match had already come to the end at this point, and the result was being announced by Master Hand.  
  
"Ouch...well, whatever is left of Akie is surely not going to get up anytime soon" Master Hand was aghast, as everyone. Akie lay unconscious in the ring, bleeding from her mouth and arms. A Scizor dove down below the field after the first Fury Cutter made connection. dragonax2k1 stood over her, proudly holding out his sword. After the two fighters returned to their normal sizes, Crazy Hand picked up Akie and dragged her over towards the side as Master Hand turned Final Destination back to normal.   
  
"BWAHAHA! Take that, kid. That's for being 18 years old! BWAHAHAHAHA!" Crazy Hand dropped Akie over on the sidelines as dragonax2k1 took a seat over by Dr. Nick and Master Gamer.  
  
"Ok, the final match of round two so we can get into the semifinals" Master Hand floated over Final Destination. "The fight is between Houou and Culex576"  
  
"Hold it" Houou told the Hand as the two were walking out. Razor Osaka, who was disguised in the Bowser hat of Culex576, froze.  
  
"What is it now?"  
  
"This guy isn't Culex576" Houou walked over and snatched the Bowser hat off of Razor Osaka's head, showing it was...Razor Osaka. "He's a fake!"  
  
"Ah! How did you know?!" Razor Osaka growled loudly.  
  
"I have my ways" Houou grinned. "You're disqualified, therefore I go to the semifinals! Ha!"  
  
"Not so fast, Houou" Interrupted Master Hand. "I'm glad you are cheating, Razor Osaka. It shows you have the guts and determination. In honor of your cheating, you go to the semifinals"  
  
"WHAT?!" Houou screamed, walking over towards Master Hand. "You gotta be kidding me! He cheats and he's rewarded for it! This isn't right, you're a lousy hand!"  
  
"Hey hey hey! I don't tell you how to do your job, and you don't do toherwise" Master Hand replied. "I cheat, Crazy Hand cheats, Giga Bowser cheats, the Smash Brothers cheats. Why, if it wasn't for cheating, Super Smash Brothers wouldn't have been founded! Three cheers for cheating! Hip hip--"  
  
"Hooray" Crazy Hand and Giga Bowser were the only ones to say it.  
  
"Ok, only one cheer, but get out"  
  
"Hey thanks Master Hand, you're all right" Razor Osaka smiled. "So, can I have my Ganondorf hat now for the semifinals?"  
  
"Sure, knock yourself out" Master Hand cleared his throat. "Ok now, it's time for the semifinals! There will be a ten minute break for the semifinalists to eat their hamburgers and drink their soda, then they will fight! Here's the matchups:  
  
ROUND ONE  
BlackMage13 vs Somebody  
Dr. Nick vs Razor Osaka  
Grey Fox vs Master Gamer  
Platinum K vs Tim333  
China Girl vs Akie  
Reanda vs dragonax2k1  
Sarie Cigam vs Houou  
Crono12345 vs Culex576  
  
ROUND TWO  
BlackMage13 vs Dr. Nick  
Master Gamer vs Platinum K  
Akie vs dragonax2k1  
Houou vs Culex576  
  
ROUND THREE-SEMIFINALS  
Dr. Nick vs Master Gamer  
dragonax2k1 vs Razor Osaka  
  
"This should be most interesting--MUAHAHAHAHAH!" Master Hand and Crazy Hand both laughed out loud as the thoughts of the upcoming round of fighting came into their heads. 


	10. To The Final

"Uh...would you mind with the throat and all?" Gasped Dr. Nick towards Crazy Hand.  
  
"Oh, how forgetful of me" Crazy Hand waved himself by, and with that Dr. Nick, Master Gamer and dragonax2k1 were all immediatley healed of their battle scars. "Now go and hurry up, you have ten minutes"   
  
Crazy Hand pointed one finger over towards a picnic table which was a couple of yards away from the sideline dugout area. There was a large silver platter with huge stacks of burgers, like a pyramid. And beside it were four bottles of soda, all bubbling with fizziness. The four semifinalists didn't waste any time rushing over. They all sat at the table, each grabbing a hamburger.  
  
"Thanks" Dr. Nick took a huge bite of his burger.  
  
"Yeah, much obliged" Razor Osaka nearly gulped down half of a whole burger in one bite. The four of them looked to the right.  
  
All of the other writers stood there, standing and drooling as they looked at the feast of burgers and liters of liters of cola.  
  
"I guess we should give you some..." Master Gamer went over to give them a few burgers but was stopped by Crazy Hand.  
  
"Yay, I'm finally getting to do everything!" Crazy Hand made the throat-clearing sound again. "Anyway, no sharing. Burgers and soda are for semifinalists, others cannot get any food or drink until the tournament is over"  
  
"Oh well, sucks for them" Razor Osaka grabbed a whole bottle of 7-Up and began to gulp it down. Noticing the other three were glaring, he put it down and spoke, shrugging. "Come on, I'm just kidding. But I don't think there's much we can do, anyway..."  
  
"Yeah, I want to give them some too but what are you gonna do?" dragonax2k1 took a bite of his own hamburger. Mm, these are pretty good, I gotta get the recipe"  
  
"Ok, that's enough of that. Get out here for the semifinals!" Master Hand floated out into Final Destination. "Only four of you lousy writers remain, and only the winner of you four will go home--if I feel like letting you go home. Both of the semifinal fights will be held on the Battlefield, and the two winners will battle on my domain, Final Destination. Now, the first fight. Dr. Nick and Master Gamer, you are both up, come on and fight!"  
  
Dr. Nick took one last drink of coke and pulled the Captain Falcon helmet back on his head, walking out onto Final Destination. Master Gamer followed, having finished one hamburger and some soda. The two of them had their stomachs full, thirsts quenched and where ready to go.  
  
"You better win your fight, Dr. Nick" Razor Osaka thought to himself from the sidelines as he leaned against the wood wall. "Because I'm sure going to win mine, and I'll get my revenge for humiliating me in the first round"  
  
Dr. Nick looked over to Master Gamer. Despite all of her bad experiences in her early matches, she stood there, fighting position and all with a smile on her face. It was a competitive smile, yet friendly at the same time. But ever since he first met Master Gamer...he sort of had a thing for her. It was what made him want to fight Tim333 so much...why he couldn't sleep at night.  
  
As Master Hand changed the stage once more, Dr. Nick started to make up his mind. Soon a single dull long platform, shorter than Final Destination itself formed, with two smaller ones above and a larger platform than the two small ones yet a lot smaller than the main one, above it. This was Battlefield. As the platform grew, neither Dr. Nick nor Master Gamer grew with it. It must have been a rule change, because Master Hand was already counting down.  
  
"For all of you who didn't pay attention" Master Hand looked over towards Kirby as he said this, but quickly turned to everyone. "Dr. Nick advanced through lucky wins against Razor Osaka and BlackMage13. Master Gamer got this far with wins over Grey Fox and Platinum K. Ready now...3...2...1...GO!"  
  
"I'm not gonna show any mercy on you now--huh?" The smile quickly faded from Master Gamer's mouth as she saw Dr. Nick standing there, looking seriously at her.  
  
"No" Dr. Nick turned to Master Hand and spoke as seriously as he looked. "I'm sorry...I can't do it. I forfeit" He ignored the gasps and the shocked faces on the sidelines and just walked off the Battlefield as though it had never happened.  
  
"Huh?" Master Gamer couldn't believe it. Dr. Nick could have beaten her if he gave enough effort, but here he was just dropping out...but why?  
  
As he walked off, even past the sidelines, Platinum K ran up to his best friend. "Hey, hey? Why are you running away?"  
  
"I have my reasons, all right?" Dr. Nick began to walk faster, trying to get away from everything.  
  
"Crazy Hand, go keep an eye on him" Master Hand turned to his sister. "Make sure he doesn't get a way out"  
  
"Are you sure?" Crazy Hand didn't really understand this, as Dr. Nick didn't really have anywhere to go to. "He doesn't have much place to go, you know..."  
  
"DO IT!"   
  
"Oh all right" Crazy Hand floated off, muttering. He picked up the leash on the floor. "Come on boy" He walked off, with Giga Bowser who was at the other end of the leash.  
  
"You know, this leash really isn't necessary...it's tight"  
  
"Yes it is"  
  
"Ok then, Master Gamer, you go to the finals! Now let's see who your opponent is, go to the sidelines" Master Hand pushed Master Gamer out of the area and into the sideline area, but she didn't really seem to want to go. Master Hand didn't care. "Ok, time for the second and last match of the semifinals, dragonax2k1 versus Razor Osaka! dragonax2k1 got here the hard way, but nonetheless defeated his opponents, Reanda Imperial Kai, and Akie, quite easily. Razor Osaka was originally defeated in the first round, but his cheating got him an extra win against Crono12345 and a bye when against Houou"  
  
"By the way, that wasn't Crono12345, that was Tim333" Razor Osaka told the hand as he took his place on the left side of the Battlefield, facing dragonax2k1 who was also there. He had his old Ganondorf hat back, with the hair and the symbol.  
  
"You should have said that sooner, I would have both brought you in. Oh well. Take your places, fighters" Master Hand floated above the top plank as he saw dragonax2k1 and Razor Osaka go into their fighting positions. "3...2...1...GO!"  
  
"I may not be able to get my revenge on Dr. Nick now, but I'm still going to win this tournament and get back to my house so I can eat a big dinner! Full speed! HYAH!" Razor Osaka began to run, but due to the low speed brought on by the Ganondorf hat he moved very slowly.  
  
"Hee-yah!" dragonax2k1 wasn't about to wait around, and using the long distance of his sword he nailed Razor Osaka in the stomach. "If anybody's going to win this stupid tournament it is going to be me!"   
  
"Lousy sword" Razor Osaka leapt high into the air and came down, holding out his foot which was engulfed by a purple light. It was one of the fastest attacks Ganondorf could use, and so dragonax2k1 wasn't able to escape, since Roy wasn't exactly speedy...  
  
"Come on and hit me with your best shot, come on, free" dragonax2k1 kneeled, holding his sword behind him and yet at the same time...trying to hide his grin?  
  
"Finally, you realize that you can't win" Razor Osaka leapt over towards dragonax2k1. He held back his elbow. "AUGH...." Some purple and black light formed around his elbow now as the attack grew stronger. "AGH!" He let loose the full power of the Warlock's Punch, smashing dragonax2k1 in the head. He realized the mistake.  
  
Although dragonax2k1 had taken quite some damage from the strong Warlock's Punch, he had struck Razor Osaka with a Counter to do even more damage than that. Razor Osaka went tumbling back a bit, landing on one of the planks, but got up.  
  
"Warlock's Punch isn't the only punch that Ganondorf packs!" Razor Osaka went over and hit dragonax2k1 with several punches made with sparking fists, that were very powerful from the looks of it, with dragonax2k1 stumbling back, and quite quick with the rate Razor Osaka threw them.   
  
"Well, Roy's sword attacks aren't his only--actually they are. Oh well" With a shrug dragonax2k1 ran towards Razor Osaka hitting him with wave after wave of sword attacks. "Now let me show you a little move I practiced on my GameCube!" dragonax2k1 went down his knees and swung the sword back and forth, hitting Razor Osaka in the ankles several times and created a whirlwind which, after the attack was finished, sent Razor Osaka down to the ground.  
  
"So that's how you want to play it, huh? Well, I'm not going to take this lying down!" Razor Osaka flipped himself onto his feet by pushing his hands on the ground. He then leapt up into the air and grabbed dragonax2k1 by his arms, and with an electrifying fling sent him across the battlefield.   
  
"I can't let you win!" dragonax2k1 leapt into the air and came down. Since he was still in the standing position as he came down through the air, he swung his sword in a straight line as he held his hand down. He let out a gasp though, as this attack never finished. Razor Osaka lifted his foot and kicked the sword right into the air, high and out of reach. "The sword!"  
  
"Ha! And without your sword you're powerless!" Razor Osaka dashed right at dragonax2k1 and hit him with a quick shoulder to the chest. A laugh escaped Razor Osaka's mouth as dragonax2k1 hit the ground. It was an evil laugh, or a cruel laugh. It was more of a happy laugh, a laugh of victory. "Well, I guess that's it" The two saw the sword fall over the edge and with a loud clink to the platform.  
  
"No...wait, if I don't have my sword, I'll just attack with my fists!" With no fear at all dragonax2k1 ran over towards Razor Osaka and punched him across the face, and followed it up with a couple of kicks. But it didn't seem to have much effect at all. Razor Osaka was right, without the sword, he was powerless to attack.  
  
"Fists aren't your specialty, Roy-person, but they are mine" Razor Osaka hammered dragonax2k1 in the back and then grabbed him. He kneeded him in the stomach once, then twice, and when done Razor Osaka tossed dragonax2k1 behind him and kicked him in the chin with a Blind Mule Kick.  
  
"No..." dragonax2k1 tried to get up but found himself hit by another Thunder Punch. "I just need my sword...that's it, I have to get my sword!" dragonax2k1 made a mad dash towards the end, but stopped. If he tried to get the sword, he'd be vulnerable to beat KOed by Razor Osaka. He was trapped with no way out. But with nothing to lose, he decided to try what cost Razor Osaka the loss in Round 1. "OH MY GOD! WHAT THE HECK IS THAT?!"  
  
"AH!" Razor Osaka turned to see nothing but the black of space behind him. In which case dragonax2k1 ran over towards the edge and reached out for the sword. Not able to reach it, he started to move more of his upper body over the edge. "You're not getting that sword!" Razor Osaka tried to pull dragonax2k1 back onto the field.  
  
"Let me go, I'm getting that sword!" dragonax2k1 tried to break Razor Osaka's grip to get the sword.  
  
"Oh no you don't, get back up here and--wait, why am I pulling him up? Hah!" He took a step back and rushed over with a move similar to the Raptor Boost, but purple in color. It was the Guerdo Dragon, which sent dragonax2k1 clear off the Battlefield.  
  
"I have to win!" dragonax2k1 found himself hanging on with one hand. He looked over to see his sword, and quickly reached for it.  
  
"Now to take another big leap towards going home!" Razor Osaka quickly ran as fast he could, although not very fast, at dragonax2k1.  
  
"NO YOU DON'T!" With the last hope of winning riding on this motion, dragonax2k1 launched the sword right into Razor Osaka's stomach. It was a straight hit!  
  
"Hey, that hurt" With that Razor Osaka fell to the ground, blood seeping out of the large wound in his stomach as fire blasted out.  
  
"Game set! dragonax2k1 goes to the finals!" Master Hand quickly held out a hand to heal dragonax2k1 of his wounds and pain fully.   
  
"I see he won again" Dr. Nick joined everyone at the sidelines, sitting down by Platinum K and Master Gamer as he usually did.  
  
Master Hand continued. "I don't want to waste any time. Master Gamer, come out here for the Finals" Master Hand floated by, turning Final Destination back into Final Destination, but this time to stay for the final battle. I'm saying the word final way too much.   
  
Master Gamer nodded as she stood up from the post. Hearing a voice she looked over towards Dr. Nick.  
  
"Good luck" He said with a nod.  
  
"...Thanks..." She replied with a bit of a sigh. She still didn't get why Dr. Nick gave up, for it was his own reason, but for it she didn't really feel that worthy.  
  
"Don't worry, you'll beat him down easily. Remember, you have the Pika-Power!" Platinum K added with a smile. "Plus, you beat me and him, you better win again"   
  
"I'll sure try" Master Gamer managed to give a smile at her friend's encouragement. She dashed over onto the right end of Final Destination and looked over towards dragonax2k1. She took a look over at the sidelines again. Everyone was looking anxiously, but she didn't know if any of the other writers were really rooting for her. But something caught her eye--Dr. Nick, he was leaving.  
  
"I--I can't watch this" He got up and dashed away, moving as fast as he could which was pretty fast due to the enhanced speed given through the Captain Falcon helmet.   
  
"I'll...I'll be right back" Master Gamer leapt off of the Final Destination field and followed Dr. Nick away. She wasn't going to take this one lying down.  
  
"Hey! Come back! I COMMAND YOU!" Master Hand bellowed. He growled.  
  
"Don't worry, she won't go far" Crazy Hand assured his sister.  
  
"Shut up"  
  
"Hey, what's wrong?" The Pikachu cap provided Master Gamer with even more speed than the Captain Falcon hat gave to Dr. Nick, so she was able to catch up.  
  
"It's just...something, all right?" Dr. Nick sighed and looked out at the open field which was behind the sidelines area. "I'll just be here...you need to go to the finals"  
  
"But...can you at least come at watch? Please?" Master Gamer gave him a smile. With that, Dr. Nick couldn't refuse.  
  
"Sure, I'll go" They weren't far away, so it only took about two minutes to return to the Final Destination area. But they were aghast as they saw what was there.  
  
It had become an all-out war. Master Hand, Crazy Hand and Giga Bowser stood on the bleachers watching as the Super Smash Brothers were just about taking apart all of the writers, who were trying to defend themselves but unfortunately, being outnumbered they weren't able to defend themselves. Looking at all the fighting, Dr. Nick and Master Gamer wondered if there was anything to do.  
____________________________________________  
Yep, only two chapters left, what's going to happen? You'll all see the results...with better lines for people! 


	11. The Final and Deadly Duel

They saw everyone had gotten into the fighting right away. China Girl was trying to fend off both Kirby and Mr. Game & Watch at the same time, swinging the bat left and right, although they still go tin close to whack her with hammers. Sarie Cigam was leaping over Fox and Falco, kicking them in the head with a Flutter Kick, but their blasters were starting to get to her. Platinum K was stuck in a one on one fight with one of the strongest characters, Bowser himself. The two of them watched in horror as this continued all around.   
  
Seeing that Reanda, Imperial Kai, was throwing Yoshi across the place, Dr. Nick and Master Gamer rushed over to speak to her.   
  
"Reanda, what's going on?" Master Gamer asked, taking yet another long look around. "And what happened to the tournament?"  
  
"After you left, they sort of got mad..." Reanda went into explanation. "It started when Link threw a Boomerang at dragonax2k1. He leapt out of the way and went over towards Yoshi, attacked him and from there everyone went into a kind of war. Everyone's scars seemed to have vanished but bigger ones are probably one the way. By the way we ate all of the hamburgers"  
  
"Oh my God!" Master Gamer's eyes widened as she looked out towards the fighting. "This is awful!"  
  
"You're telling me" Dr. Nick growled. He went over to Reanda, grabbed her by her shirt and shook her. "HOW--COULD--YOU--EAT--ALL--THE--BURGERS?!"  
  
"Stop, stop" Master Gamer pulled Dr. Nick away from Reanda. "But we have to get out of here someway, what can we do?"  
  
"Well, the tournament still doesn't have a champion, anyway..." Reanda though aloud.  
  
"I SHOULD BE THE CHAMPION FOR HAVING TO PUT UP WITH THIS!" dragonax2k1 roared as he tried to hold off Mario and Luigi with his sword to block off the Fireballs as the two chased him down. "Get away from me!"  
  
"AH! STUPID MISFIRE!" Platinum K hit the ground beside the trio there with a loud thud as the flares of red and yellow faded. "Hey...ouch. You don't know what pain is until you go flying at 50 miles an hour with flames behind you into the ground"  
  
"P.K., good, you're here" Dr. Nick helped his friend up from the ground. "Now, do you have any ideas how to beat those guys?"  
  
"None at all whatsoever" Platinum K replied as he shook his head, one hand on his forehead. "Am I bleeding?"  
  
"Well, we can't just stand around here doing nothing" Master Gamer took a step forward and motioned them to follow. "Come on, it's time we kick some Super Smash Brothers butt!"  
  
"Who says butt anymore?" Platinum K whispered to Dr. Nick and Reanda as they followed Master Gamer out into the battlefield.  
  
"We've tolerated your sickening presence enough, I think it's time I finish you off FOR GOOD!" Captain Falcon dashed through the air, holding back his fist. "Falcone..."  
  
"Don't think so" Sarie extended her tongue to turn Captain Falcon into an egg within a quick second. She leapt over the egg and kicked it a couple of times, and continued until the egg broke, revealing Captain Falcon, who was unconscious. "One down"  
  
"I didn't get to fight before, but I'm fighting now!" Crono12345 lifted himself into the air with the new Psychic abilities given to him when the Mewtwo cap was re-received/. "Shadow Ball full charge!" He send flying from his hand a large Shadow Ball. At the ground, Young Link took the ball in the stomach and went flying across Final Destination, hitting the end with a loud thud. "Take that!"  
  
"Looks like we've definitely gained the upper hand in that short time" Reanda added with a blink as they saw China Girl add to the mayhem by KOing Yoshi, slamming the bat into his head to knock the dinosaur clear-cut unconscious.  
  
"I...wouldn't say that" The four of them arriving looked over to the right as the formerly unconscious Samus got to her feet. All of the others knocked out got up as well. They seemed to just be healing.  
  
"What the heck is going on?! They're not even effected!" Exclaimed Akie as she took a step back, by the others. "We knock them out, a minute later they're back on their feet"  
  
"It seems that we would need a stronger strategy to defeat them all" Commented Tim333 as he joined them.   
  
"Come on guys, you have to represent a bit here" Houou looked over to the group. The other fourteen, in turn, looked to her as well. They were all relatively close now, they had backed away from the Smash Brothers "I have an idea, let's just go all out and charge, hitting them with our strongest attacks, show no fear!"  
  
"Is that a joke?" Asked Culex576 with a blink.  
  
"No, it isn't" Houou replied. "Come on, let's go!"  
  
"In case you haven't noticed, they're the Super Smash Brothers, and self-healing at that!" BlackMage13 pointed out towards them.  
  
"We might as well try. I mean, what do we have to lose?" Grey Fox shrugged. "Ok, let's GOOO!" The large group dashed without fear towards the Super Smash Brothers, each of them beginning to put their strongest Smash attacks into charging motion.  
  
"Let's get 'em!" Link lead the group of Smash Brothers towards the opponents, holding out his sword. They all ran, but none of them charging the attacks.  
  
The mistake was obvious. The ones with the Magical Hats who had been charging their attack were prepared much longer and better. Tim333's sword swipe knocked Marth and Roy both out of the park, while Akie's magical energy was enough to get Donkey Kong, sending the big lug flying. China Girl's Home Run Bat sent both Ice Climbers AND Pichu flying with the amazing knock-back ability. One by one the attacks hit, and each of the Super Smash Brothers went flying, screaming at the top of their lungs.  
  
With giant smashes they all fell into the old prison that the Writers had been stuck in upon being pulled from their homes. As they hit the floor one after another, the frame of Final Destination shook violently. Within seconds the platform below Final Destination came crashing down at over sixty miles per hour. With a crushing force the platform landed above the cell, blocking off any chance to get out from above. The horrible rapture sent the padded cell tipping over, and it landed right in front of the door, sending Somebody rolling into the cell with the Smash Brothers, and trapping them forever.  
  
"Ah! We're-a stuck!" Cried Dr. Mario as be bashed the doors. But it was to no avail, as Master Hand and Crazy Hand built it so not even they could break the cell down.  
  
"Well, this stinks" Commented Mewtwo as he sat Indian-style on the floor.  
  
"You're telling me" Fox turned to Falco, an angry expression on his face and a growl in his tone of voice. "See, I TOLD you that you shouldn't have skipped your morning shower today, Falco!"  
  
"Button your lip, furball" Falco swiped his right wing to signal Fox to quiet down. "We're all gonna stink up the place sooner or later...no shower in here"  
  
"AHHHH!" Came a piercing shriek from the kitchen. Everyone looked over to see Young Link standing there, in tears, holding an empty bottle of milk. "Those--stupid--writers--ATE ALL THE FOOD! WHAAA!" Young Link sat on the ground, bawling at the top of his lungs.  
  
"I don't believe it...that...actually worked" Razor Osaka stood in shock at the sight of this, his eyes wide open. This was seen all around with all of the writers, except for Houou which had a confident grin on her face.  
  
"See, I told you so" Houou grinned as she walked up to the front of Final Destination. "Ok, Hand, Hand and Big Fat Ugly Lizard, I think you should let at least one of us go home!"  
  
"No champion, nobody goes home. You stay here forever!" Master Hand roared as he floated off the sidelines.  
  
"And we'll torture you!" Crazy Hand laughed his insane and evil laugh as he floated next to Master Hand. "Come on, G.B."  
  
"Don't call me that" Giga Bowser growled as he followed the hands. "I'll dispose of you yet! You wrote how strong that we were, Master Gamer, and it's just like you said!"  
  
"I knew I shouldn't have wrote that..." Master Gamer thought aloud as she took a hands back. The Hands and Giga Bowser laughed evilly while they began to come towards the writers.   
  
"Come on, we beat the Smash Brothers, we can take these three jokers" Razor Osaka grinned and went into fighting position. "Come on, let's just work together and we'll beat them easily enough. I remember in my game, I beat the Hands with Ganondorf in less than a minute!"  
  
"But this is no game, Razor Osaka..." Master Hand replied. "This is real. And if you lose, it's game over, and I do mean, game over"  
  
"I ain't afraid of you!" Razor Osaka ran full-force at Master Hand, which wasn't very fast but fast enough. "I'm going to take you DOWN! Teya!" Razor Osaka lifted his feet, one after another to hit Master Hand from underneath with quick yet very powerful kicks which made the Master Hand flinch very horribly. He continued, hitting one after another, laughing like a madman as he could see he was actually winning. "DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE! YOU DIE!"  
  
"Whoa, he's doin' in!" Gasped Culex576 from the sidelines.  
  
"I see it, but I really don't believe it" Akie added in disbelief, her mouth wide open.  
  
"Pinwheel Kick attack!" Razor Osaka leapt up and thrust his leg backwards and then forwards to hit Master Hand twice before he went to the ground. He continued to punch and kick the Hand with all he could, until finally he fell to one knee, panting as sweat trickled down his face. "Are you finished now?"  
  
"Is that all you have?" Laughed Master Hand. He flew into the air, not showing a single sign of even being hurt despite the horrible beating which would even send Bowser to the showers.  
  
"No...way" Razor Osaka got to one feet and took a step back. "Look, I should have been the winner of this tournament, I was screwed twice! I'm the one who's going to beat you!"  
  
"You would say?" Master Hand flew off Final Destination. Within a few seconds he reappeared behind Razor Osaka, ramming him with two fingers. Razor Osaka went flying into the air with the blow, and struck again as Master Hand came blasting into the side once more. Razor Osaka fell to the ground, blood streaming from his mouth and bruises everywhere. His bones were obviously broken, and it seemed he wouldn't wake up for days.  
  
"Razor!" Tim333 dashed at Master Hand. "You darned glove, you hurt the only real friend I have made since I have gotten to this bloody place, but I will be the one to vanquish you! As the Hylian Hero, Link, I shall beat you!"  
  
"Bring it on" Crazy Hand flew onto Final Destination. "If you don't mind, M.H., I'd like to take this one"  
  
"Go ahead, you deserve the treat"  
  
"One on one, skinny. BWAHAHA!" Crazy Hand laughed as he looked over towards Tim333.  
  
"Time I win this!" Tim333 ran right at Crazy Hand and leapt up, coming right down, pointing his sword towards Crazy Hand, to administer one of Link's strongest attacks. He went all-out, slashing Crazy Hand with his attacks.  
  
"I'll make this very quick" Crazy Hand flew off into the sky, going vertically high but not horizontally. He came down, slapping Tim333 across his whole body after flying back down. Tim333 took several attacks but went flying back. He wasn't far from finished.  
  
"I am not far from finished!" Tim333 proclaimed, holding up his sword. That copycat...He began to stab at Crazy Hand one time after another, moving his arm quickly.  
  
"Oh great...I fell a spasm coming again" Crazy Hand fell onto his back, twitching some.  
  
"Hey...he has dropped out, I win!...huh?" Tim333 looked over, as Crazy Hand began to shake with horrible spasms. Tim333 found himself caught in this, being hit one time after another by the violent attacks. He fell between each finger and was hit by the palm. Crazy Hand stopped, but so did Tim333's resistance.  
  
"No...he's gone too" Akie sadly said, looking down at both Razor Osaka and Tim333, both sprawled out on the ground, about fifteen feed away from each other. She stomped a foot on the ground. "I'll take you down now!"  
  
"I'd say it's my turn to crush the human" Giga Bowser chuckled, a few flames coming from his mouth. He stomped out onto Final Destination as Crazy Hand took a seat by Master Hand.  
  
"Time I show you Zelda's power!" Akie went into fighting position, the back of her headress waving in the breeze.   
  
"Well, if Ganondorf's power and Link's power failed, what chance would Zelda's have?" Laughed Giga Bowser. He was laughing--laughing at their pain. Razor Osaka and Tim333 were still on the ground, writhing in pain, in pools of blood and tons of pain with their broken bones and bruises.  
  
"I'll show you!" Akie leapt into the air and kicked Giga Bowser in the chest with a kick, emphasized by the lightning springing up at the ball of her heel. "Yah!" Upon landing on the ground she held out her hand to deliver a quick shock to Giga Bowser's stomach.  
  
"My turn" Giga Bowser simply held out one closed fist. The attack struck Akie in the head, making a one shot knock out. Akie fell to the ground. She wasn't bleeding or broken as much as Razor Osaka or Tim333, but she had her share of bruises and cuts on her face.  
  
"Wait...I know" Dr. Nick said aloud. He turned to Platinum K. "Hey, I have an idea but I'll need your help. Come on, we have to run quickly, maybe they won't notice"  
  
"Ok, but I don't know what it is" Platinum K nodded and the two of them dashed off away.   
  
"Hey, wait come back!" Master Gamer called out to them. It was too late, the two of them had already gone.  
  
"Forget them" Sarie said as she watched them run. "I say they're traitors, not even helping us fight in a situation like this..."  
  
"Ok, who's next?" Laughed Master Hand as he, Crazy Hand and Giga Bowser looked down the ten writers who remained standing.  
  
  
"What's your plan?" Asked Platinum K as the two of them ran, ran as fast as they could down the steps. "And why are we going back down there?"  
  
"I discovered a secret last night" Dr. Nick started. "I took a mere look inside and I knew what it was. The box that held an unbelievable power...one like no other"  
  
"Box?" Platinum K looked down to see they had arrived again at the bottom of the staircases. "Ok, we're here...where is this box, and what is it?"  
  
"There" Dr. Nick pointed towards a very large crate. It was about the same as the one in real Super Smash Brother battles, but much, much bigger. "Help me carry it" The two of them lifted the box, holding it to their knees as they began to ascend the staircase. They didn't even notice the fact that the Super Smash Brothers were still pounding on the cell.  
  
"Man...this is heavy" Groaned Platinum K as he began to walk backwards up the steps, Dr. Nick going forwards. "What the heck is in this thing?"  
  
"I didn't want to have to tell you...but all right" Dr. Nick cleared his throat. "This box is the most lethal thing of all. I found it yesterday. Inside is about one hundred and fifty Bob-Ombs. Hitting someone with this box will result in over 4550% damage. In other words total destruction"  
  
"But..." Platinum K looked seriously to his friend, a look of both sadness and surprise on his face. "If you did that, you'd die. We'd all die"  
  
"But that's a chance we have to take...we're here" Dr. Nick looked upwards. They had reached the top of the staircase.  
  
"AGH!" Screamed BlackMage13. She was tossed to the ground by Giga Bowser, a terrible beating obviously given to her. The Blaster she used was broken in two on her stomach, and her clothes had been badly slashed, as well as some burns and cuts.  
  
"Well, that's all of them" Master Hand tossed the unconscious Culex576 to the ground as if he were a rag doll. "I was surprised they gave that much of a fight"  
  
"You're telling me" Crazy Hand had a huge rip on the end of his hand. "That Reanda girl really cut me with her sword. Ouch"  
  
"Looks like you've forgot two of us" Platinum K grinned. The box was on the floor, and both Platinum K and Dr. Nick rested their elbows on it.   
  
"I say we should get this over and done so we can play our clarinets, eh, sister?" Crazy Hand said to Master Hand.  
  
"Certainly" Master Hand agreed.  
  
"Let's take those punks to school" Giga Bowser began to dash forward. Dr. Nick quickly pulled up the box, which caused Giga Bowser to stop. "No...it can't be!"  
  
"Wait, don't!" Platinum K stopped Dr. Nick before he could launch the box. "Don't, maybe we can find a way out, you don't have to kill us all!"  
  
"Get out of the way, I'm going to! Like all Americans, I don't care if a job is done right, I want it done fast! DIE!" Dr. Nick with all his strength picked up the box, but was caught by Crazy Hand.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" Crazy Hand groaned as he held Dr. Nick's arms together behind his back. "You're not going to even attempt that!"  
  
"ANDY, DO IT! THROW THE BOX!" Dr. Nick urged as Crazy Hand pulled him up into the air. "YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE LEFT!"  
  
"Throw the box--die. Throw the box--die...er...well, here goes" Platinum K lifted the box up to his shoulders and launched it across Final Destination.  
  
"NOOOOOO!" Roared Giga Bowser, Master Hand and Crazy Hand in unison. The box hit with a giant explosion that would make the atom bomb look like a tiny firecracker. Fire and flames blasted through Final Destination as the stage was ripped into nothing but scrap metal. Pieces of white clothe went flying, as did chunks of spikes and turtle shell. It was like every volcano on earth going off at once, millions of earthquakes happening at the same time. The full potency of Final Destination went up in smoke. It was self-evident that the Hands and Giga Bowser had been finished for good...but at the ultimate cost for all of the writers trapped.  
__________________________________________  
Dr. Nick: And that's it, they all passed away.  
Crono12345: WHAT DO YOU MEAN, PASSED AWAY?!  
BlackMage13: WTF KIND OF CHAPTER WAS THAT?!  
Saeahm Kim: And how come I haven't come back yet?!  
Razor Osaka: And why did I get my butt kicked again?!  
Culex576: What's there to write about if we're all dead?!  
Dr. Nick: Relax, all of you. Your questions will be answered in...the last chapter. 


	12. One Last Solution

"Uh...huh?" Platinum K got up off his back, sitting up to take a look around. His eyes widened at the sight. "NO WAY! It can't be! I'm alive! Or am I in Heaven...?"  
  
"You and the fourteen others, old chap" Tim333 replied, putting one hand on his head. "My God, I have such a huge headache..."  
  
"Oh no, Tim's here!" Gasped Platinum K. "I must be in the other place!"  
  
"No no, you are alive. I'm just the first to wake up, you followed" Everyone was laying on the floor of the stone area below Final Destination. Their signs of being hurt were all gone, nothing whatsoever. "Do you know what in the bloody hell happened?"  
  
"I'll explain later..." Platinum K gave a sigh. "But how did we make it out alive? We should have all been killed"  
  
"Not sure...I was unconscious. The last thing I remember was being knocked out by that Crazy Hand. Say, what's that noise?" A static-y noise could be heard to the right of them. The two looked over to see that Master Gamer's watch was changing. She was still unconscious, however.  
  
Not wanting to wake her up, Platinum K walked over and pressed the wind-up button on the clock, changing it to a view of the girl they had seen the previous day. It was Kim.  
  
"Hi!" She greeted him. "Sorry I haven't contacted you lately, I was having some computer troubles. But AMM and I have gotten some research done on the realm you're in"  
  
"Do tell, but keep it quiet, Master Gamer is sleeping" Replied Platinum K in a hushed voice.  
  
"Ok. You guys were pulled into something called the Universal GameCube. It's the headquarters for all games, and you were taken into the Super Smash Brother memory. The only way out is the way you came in, but I haven't figured out how it works"  
  
"Continue..."  
  
"Hey, what are you doing?" Asked Master Gamer woozily as she got up to her feet. She looked over to Platinum K. "What are we doing here?"   
  
"Long story"  
  
"Huh...oh, we're dead" Groaned Dr. Nick. He pushed himself off against the prison and got to his feet. "What did you guys do to come down here, too?"  
  
"No, we're alive" Platinum K replied.   
  
"Let me see" Master Gamer reached out and pinched Dr. Nick's face, a bit tightly too.  
  
"Ow, not so hard!" Dr. Nick rubbed his face. "Wouldn't it have been more convenient to do that to yourself?"  
  
"Never thought about it" Master Gamer looked at her watch. "Kim, is that you? Why'd you take so long to come back and contact us again?"  
  
"Computer troubles" Replied Kim again, shrugging. "But AMM was able to hack into the Universal GameCube. I programmed it so that when P.K. here threw the box, it wouldn't kill any of you. I made you all immune to the explosion, so that's why you're alive"  
  
"Are you talking to your watch?" Asked dragonax2k1, walking over to them. Everyone was getting up to the realization that they had somehow managed to survive.  
  
"No, this is Kim" Master Gamer tilted her watch to show the image of the girl. "She's been contacting us through her computer"  
  
"You mean you've had contacts to the outside world and didn't even tell us?!" Screamed China Girl. "How could you?!"  
  
"Well, it's not like she was gonna get us out or anything..."  
  
"Wait, I've been planning out for months how to get us out!" Sarie Cigam smiled widely as she stepped to the middle of the group. "We'll go to the Poké Floats and jump from float to float until we can jump down onto Kanto. We head to Tokyo, take a ship and then back home to America!" Everyone just stared at her as if she were from another planet, and talking a distant language. "Like any of you have a better idea?"  
  
"If I had one it wouldn't be that bad" Muttered Razor Osaka, just loud enough for Sarie to hear though, which was more of an accidental occurrence.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"  
  
"I'm sorry to interrupt your squabbling, but the part that I can't get you out is not exactly true" Kim cleared her throat. "I've found a way to get you out of here. Look over about 30 degrees latitude" They all looked over to see a portal. It was a tall doorway of black outline, with an erie light blue middle. "Go through there and you'll be transported home"  
  
"Wait...so they are gone?" Asked Tim333 with a blink, a smile coming to his face. "Those Hands and that monster are never coming back! FINALLY!" He started to dance quite idiotically, but it was a funny sight. "They're gone! They're gone! They're finally gone! And WE'RE GOING HOME! Boom shaka-laka-laka, boom shaka-laka-laka!"  
  
"There's just one thing..." Kim started once again.  
  
"Ok, what's the catch now?" Asked dragonax2k1 as he moved his face towards the watch.  
  
"Only one of you can exit through that portal" She replied. Everyone gave a gasp at this, not being able to believe their ears.  
  
"If only one of us can get out why make a big deal?!" Exclaimed Razor Osaka, shaking the watch, not bothering to notice that Master Gamer was being shaken up as well.  
  
"I'll try to find a way to get all of you out but for this time one of you can go, and that's it" Replied Kim. She had a somewhat sad expression. "I'm really sorry about this. I hope you can decide in a reasonable, Democratic way who will get to go"  
  
"But what if we all went out at once?" Asked Culex576.  
  
"You know that episode of The Simpsons when Bart switched his head with the fly? It would be the same thing with your bodies"  
  
"Ouch. Well, I wouldn't want to have my head China Girl's body, that's for sure" dragonax2k1 shuddered a bit at the thought.  
  
"You take that back, lizard knife!"  
  
"It's dragon ax!"  
  
"Oh shut up, you're both so annoying" Growled Houou.  
  
"Hey, at least I don't have to wear a mask to hide my face!" Replied China Girl angrily.  
  
"You all should be listening to me, I am very much smarter than all of you, anyway" Tim333 smiled and confidently crossed his arms.  
  
Grey Fox grabbed Tim333 by the shirt and raised his fist. "If you say that again, then so help me I will clobber you"  
  
"Why don't you stop thinking about that? Then again it's not too hard for you to stop thinking at all" BlackMage13 grinned mischievously.  
  
"You're one to talk" Reanda replied, holding her sword out towards BlackMage13. And within seconds everyone found themselves yelling and arguing about something.  
  
"Come on guys, think a minute" Platinum K moved to the middle of the group. "We can't just argue like this"  
  
"YES WE CAN!" The other fourteen writers yelled.  
  
"Well, we could..."  
  
"Platinum K is right, let's keep arguing!" Announced Culex576, holding one arm in the air.  
  
"No no!" Platinum K held out his hand towards them. "Come on, we have to get home. If only one of us can go, we should try to think of a good way to decide who"  
  
In agreement with Platinum K, everyone thought to themselves for a minute, trying to think of something, a possible solution. They sat there for about three minutes before dragonax2k1 came to a conclusion. "Hey, let's have another tournament! We'll make different fights so--"  
  
"NO!" Yelled the fourteen others, as none of them wanted to have to get into more fights like that again.  
  
"In that case..." Tim333 grinned as he stepped forward and yelled aloud. "Every writer for himself!" With that he dashed like a mad man towards the portal. "I shall be the one to go home!"  
  
"Sorry, escape overrides friendship!" Razor Osaka came blasting through the area, hitting Tim333 with a Wizard's Foot to the side. Tim333 went toppling over to the ground before he was within nine yards of the portal. "I'm getting outta here!"  
  
"Don't think so" Sarie Cigam lashed out her tongue, wrapping it around Razor's face. He gave a groan and collapsed to the ground, leaving Sarie to leap into the air and about seven feet towards the portal with each high jump. "I'm getting outta here!"  
  
"HMM!" Crono12345 blasted her clear away from the area with a fully charged Shadow Ball attack, making a clear mark. "Get out of here!"  
  
"HYAAAAH!" dragonax2k1 leapt into the air, hitting Crono12345 upwards at the chin, hitting him with several flames. Crono12345 fell to the ground, leaving dragonax2k1 to run. "The Champion will be the one going home!" He began to dash as fast as he could, but was snagged by a yo-yo.  
  
"Bye" China Girl thrust the yo-yo as far as she could, sending dragonax2k1 to her side. She quickly pulled out her Home-Run Bat and smashed it into his head, knocking the Champion to the ground. "I'll be going now"  
  
"Oh no you don't, Marth-Lover!" Houou sent her Grappling Beam across the room, attaching it to the back of China Girl's shirt. She threw it back, sending China Girl down to the ground. "I got the win for us against the Smash Brothers, so I should go home!"  
  
Houou started to dash towards the portal but was blocked off by several Green Fireballs, which threatened the burn if she came any closer. "But I saved us all, and I'm also the youngest! The youngest and heroes both should be preserved, so I'm going!" With a wide, toothy grin he dashed past Houou, sticking out his tongue at her as he passed. "Neener neener neener! Huh?" He found himself hitting into someone tall. He looked up to see Grey Fox.  
  
"As the oldest of any of us, therefore I deserve to go home!" Grey Fox started to flare up with flames that started to burn Platinum K. He did a quick flaming headbutt, which sent Platinum K past where he started.   
  
"Well, you're not too much older than me!" Akie held her hands apart so the space was shaped as a ball. Flames formed in it, and she let it go. "YAH!" Within a quick motion the flames burned into Grey Fox's face, leaving him no choice but to try and get away to stop the burning.  
  
BlackMage13 was standing a few feet from Akie, a grin on her face as she held out the Blaster which was currently charging. "Well, it's beauty over age, I say!" With a large bang she sent out a quick blast that struck Akie in the stomach, sending her flying back. BlackMage13 ran towards the end.  
  
"Falcone Kick!" Dr. Nick fell from the air like a shooting star, hitting BlackMage13 in the back of the head to send her hurtling to the ground. "Ha, beat you again, what do you think of that?"  
  
"Well, I personally think you're in for a Shell of a Shock!" Culex576 rammed the giant turtle shell which he wore on his back right into Dr. Nick's back. Dr. Nick gave a short yell and fell down to his knees, one hand on his back.  
  
"Marth's specialties are the Dragon Killer, and Shield Breaker! Luckily they both apply to you" Reanda brought down a giant sword slash upon Culex576's head, sending him flying to the side and landing flat on his face. "I'm going ho--YAH!"  
  
Master Gamer was standing behind her, shocking Reanda with a Thunder attack that rained down from the sky. "Sorry, but it's every writer for herself, here" She leapt into the air and kicked Reanda, sending her to the ground. "Pika Kick is successful. Now to dash!" She quickly ran towards the portal, it seem nobody would stop her now but she was blocked by--an egg?  
  
"Egg Rolls are a delicious appetizer...for some real eggs!" Sarie grinned as she popped out of the egg. She quickly turned Master Gamer into an egg with a flick of the tongue. "Now, to get out of here once and for a--AHH!"  
  
She found herself being hit by several blasts of fire. "Should I beat you done once more, Sarie Cigam?" Houou grinned and whacked Sarie in the head with her cannon arm, tossing her several feet away with the shot. "See you"  
  
"Yeah, see YOU in hell!" Razor Osaka slammed a Warlock Punch right into Houou's midsection, sending her into the ground once more. He began to run again when--  
  
"Revenge sure is sweet, is it not?" Tim333 drove the head of the hammer right into Razor Osaka's gut and leapt up to kick him in the head and send him clear into the air. "Star KO for me, and a day back home. Jolly good" Tim333 ran as fast as he could once more.  
  
"I guess we can't have our midnight duel...but I STILL WIN! Falcone...Punch!" Dr. Nick slammed Tim333 upside the head with a surprisingly fast Falcon Punch, knocking Tim333 back. Dr. Nick sent him down into the ground by rushing over with a Raptor Boost, letting him stomp on Tim333's head. Before he knew it, he was the one standing before the portal. He grinned. "Maybe I should go now--or maybe I'll rub it in your faces. I'll just go in. How sweet it is--"  
  
"To knock you out!" dragonax2k1 struck Dr. Nick across the face with two quick slashes and a third to the stomach. "Ehm, hei, toriya!" He leapt over the knocked out Dr. Nick and ran towards the portal. He was only two feet away. "Freedom--mine, mine mine!"  
  
"No, MINE" Crono12345 teleported right behind dragonax2k1, a menacing smile coming to his face. "MMH!" He swung his head, putting dragonax2k1 into a Disable spell. He stood there, glowing purple, unable to do anything but babble. Crono12345 began to float towards the portal. "And the Psychic powers get me--"  
  
"Away from here" Akie was now wearing Sheik's veil, and it was a good fit as she was able to use a great attack for the situation. She sent out several needles which caused Crono12345 to fall to his knees, gripping his arm where the seven needles had hit. Akie quickly transformed her hat back into Zelda's and vanished even farther, only a foot before the portal. "Now, I--"  
  
"LOSE! And I think the ending everyone's sentences is already getting too old" Platinum K hammered Akie with a flying and Flaming Super Jump Punch to send her high into the sky. "Happy travels!"  
  
"Hey, Bronze L" He heard a voice call.  
  
"It's PLATINUM K!--wait a minute, what?!" He looked to see BlackMage13 standing before the portal.  
  
"Looks like I'm the winner of this bizarre contest" BlackMage13 set one foot into the door but was knocked out, by something rolling seemingly. She looked over with a gasp to see that Somebody had somehow escaped and flew right into the portal.  
  
"I HATE PIKACHUUUUU!" Somebody rolled into the portal with his massive round body serving him to roll as a ball. He went right in, and the whirling stopped. The portal shook for a minute, then stopped, looking hard and plain.  
  
"NO!" As the whirling blue area of the portal turned to a stale color of black, Reanda rushed over, slamming her fists into the portal. "WE CAN'T STAY HERE! OPEN THIS!"  
  
"It's over Reanda, we lost" Grey Fox sighed. "Well, look on the bright side. If one of us got out, the others would have to deal with him"  
  
"I guess you're right...hey, now that I think about it, this isn't so bad!" Everyone looked over to Master Gamer as she spoke with a smile. "I mean, we get to live the lives of Super Smash Brothers! We won't be affected by other FanFictions, because nobody's going to write about us! We have the whole Super Smash Brothers Melee world to ourselves!"  
  
"Hey, I guess you're right" Agreed dragonax2k1 with a nod. All around all of the other writers started to say their own agreements.  
  
"Hey guys" Master Gamer moved her arm up and took a look at her watch as she heard Kim speak. "I found a way to get you guys all out at once. You can go home"  
  
"Oh sure, crap all over our plan" Growled Crono12345 agitatedly.  
  
And so, the writers went home one by one. They went in the opposite order that they came, and soon the eight writer prepared to leave, but not before a quick conversation.  
  
"I want you to keep in touch, ok?" Dr. Nick reached into his pocket and took out a piece of paper and pen. "Here's my phone number...my cell phone number...my fax number, always on...my AOL e-mail address...my Hotmail e-mail address..."  
  
"Relax, I think that's enough" Master Gamer smiled as she took the paper. She began to walk off towards the portal. She gave a wave. "Goodbye, Nick"  
  
"No, call me Will. That's my real name" Dr. Nick replied.  
  
"All right, Will. And don't forget...I'm still Courtney, not just Master Gamer. Remember that" And just like that, she was gone into the portal, back home.  
  
Dr. Nick sighed. "I knew I'd be the only one stupid enough to fall for someone here...and now I'll probably never see her again"  
  
"Speak for yourself" Reanda sighed as she walked over towards the portal. "I don't think I'll ever see anyone even like Grey Fox again...but I can just hope. But goodbye, everyone" And so she was gone within a few seconds.  
  
Before they knew it, only two people were left to go home. Two portals stood open, and Dr. Nick and Platinum K remained.   
  
"Well, I think it's time we get back to the Concrete Jungle" Dr. Nick smiled and walked into the portal. "See you at my house" He dashed into it, and Platinum K went into the other.  
  
With two loud thuds they landed where everything had all began--Dr. Nick's own house. The two of them landed with a loud thud on the ground.  
  
"Man...we're back" Dr. Nick looked to the TV to see the Calendar of the GameCube. It was still the same day they had left...February 18, 2002. "What? It's still the same day!"  
  
"Not only that, look!" Platinum K pointed to the wall. The clock read 2:48. That was the exact time they had left, and only a few seconds left. "It was as if we never left...Do you think it was a dream?"  
  
"No" Replied Dr. Nick. He thought back to everything that happened and he was sure. "It couldn't have been a dream--you know as well as I do. And just to make sure nothing like that happens again--" He snatched the GameCube and tossed it to the ground. It broke into several pieces, but Dr. Nick began to stomp it with his black boots continually. "STUPID STUPID STUPID STUPID STUPID STUPID..."  
  
And so, it would seem that a video game would be a dangerous thing, and it might be. But all of those writers would be prepared if anything like that ever happened again. Because you never know, when two giant Hands and a huge lizard might hold you hostage for your own hobby. But until then, all we can do is wait for anything else--and a sequel!  
  
THE END 


End file.
